Accidental Love
by Naughtykisses
Summary: A simple plan to keep Sasuke away from Sakura ends up in a horrible way of falling in love. Now Naruto is awake from a coma and stuck with deciding between his sis's bf Sasuke and Itachi. But Sasori will not leave this alone and Sakura won't either. YAOI
1. Warning from the N4

Sup my readers! This is my first SasuxNaru story but never to me my first Yaoi story haha

This is only the first chapter. I just wanted to try it out and see if you liked it.

Sasuke: Of course they'll like it, if they love me

Naruto: Well I guess I hate it, sorry!

Sasuke tackles Naruto

Sasuke: Do you really hate me? puppy eyes

Naruto: ...No...You know I don't

Me:...uh...get a room please I'm trying to publish a story!

Sasuke kisses Naruto's neck

Me: O.O um excuse me!

Naruto: Sasuke stop..stop it...not here

Sasuke: Why not nibbles on Naruto's neck

Me: gasp ,nosebleed ,faint

Naruto: That's why

Sasuke: Enjoy the story closes curtains

Naruto: NOOOOOO

Chapter one:

The pale, dark haired boy nicknamed "Dark Raven" walked the pale yellow halls of Hanwu High School. No fear, No feelings, except anger. He clenched the threat in his left hand. A piece of red paper with words written in big bold letters "Mess with Sakura again and your DEAD!" Who would shove such a letter in his locker? Nobody but the N4. A group that involved Garra, Kiba, Shino, and the blond head bastard leader Naruto. He walked into class 2b pushing away crowds.

"Ow, you idiot!" a pink haired girl scold as she fell to the ground. He noticed it was Sakura. "Damn, babe, I'm sorry" he helped her up. "Who are you looking for?" she asked clinging to his arm. "Your damn body guard that's who!" he shot at her.

"Naruto?" She recalled her brother who hated any guy who got close to her and lately Sasuke and her were getting real close. They were actually dating, but poor Naruto didn't know, neither did anyone else.

"Yeah him, that no good dumbbell" Sasuke raised his voice. "Sasuke! Calm it!" she snapped. His eyes soften as he stared into hers. A dash of red crossed his pale face. "You can calm a hungry beast with those eyes" He grinned. She smiled satisfied hugging his waist. "Or either provoke him" He whispered leaning down to kiss her. She placed a finger between their lips. "Naruto will see" she cooed. "Let him, so you won't have to explain millions of times" he teased nibbling on her finger. "He will kill you" she stepped away from Sasuke. He rolled his eyes. "He can't touch me" Sasuke calmly said. "He has connections" she warned scratching her arm while looking away. "And I don't?" He asked turning her face back to his. "Well…no..but you have me I guess" Sasuke and Sakura laughed. "Sorry...but please..stay away from them at the moment." Her eyes watery and beautiful as always tamed the beast in Sasuke. He agreed but only on a kiss. "You have to kiss me" He grinned. "Really?" She looked around. "Yes, or I'll go in there and jack your brother up!" He warned. Sakura wanted anything but that. She pulled him close-close enough to make friction and pressed her warm lips against his giving him a quick kiss. The bell rung as they pulled apart. "Later, babe" Sasuke said walking down the hall opposite ways, with no longer anger, just the feeling of love. But still he wanted revenge. .


	2. The plan

Hellooooo my readers here is chapter 2 to Accidental Love I hope you like this chapter bcuz there's some...lets say...kissing...O.o

**Sasuke: kissing like this? (Kisses Naruto)**

**Naruro:...**

**Me: nope, its a little bit deeper**

**Sasuke: lets try that again**

**Naruto: no get away from meh!**

**Sasuke: oh come on lets show the readers what she means by kissing**

**Naruto: she means kissing like this (Naruto tongue kisses me)**

**Me: (faints)**

**Sasuke: AW COME ON you kiss her but wont let me kiss you!**

**Naruto: that's because I trust her not to feel up on me**

**Sasuke: You mean feel up on you like this? (touches Naruto's butt)**

**Naruto: EXACTLY! (hits Sasuke and stomps away)**

**Sasuke: ENJOY CHAPTER 2! (drags me away)**

_Chapter two:_

_Naruto kicked his feet feet up on a desk. "Are you gonna hurt him Uto?" Kiba questioned looking over at the blond who was deep in thought. _

"_Nah, I warned him...that's good enough for now. Damn Uto I wanna hurt'em! "_

"_I still can't get the sight of him kissing Sakura on the neck out my head!"_

_Garra, the red head slammed a hand on the desk standing up. _

"_Chill out" Naruto ordered taking his feet down. The black haired boy, Shino sat there thinking quietly. Kiba looked over at him. _

"_You okay Shino? "Kiba asked his spaced out co-worker/friend. Shino looked up. His face grew a wide smile. _

"_What were you thinking about?" Kiba asked with a devilish grin growing on his face as ell. "I have a plan, and damn its a good one". Garra sat back down. "So spill it" Naruto commanded. Shino got a little worried. 'What if Naruto doesn't go along with it?' 'What if he fucking kills me?' He thought to himself. "What the fuck dog, I'm waiting," Naruto's voice strict yet friendly broke into Shino's thoughts._

_Shino sighed taking the risk of his life. "I was thinking, maybe you could make him fall for you." Shino was looking directly in Naruto's sea blue eyes. Naruto was lost for a moment then blinked twice, noticing what Shino had just said._

"_HELL NO! I'm not a gay! No, no, no. Hell no. Hell to fucking fuck no!" Naruto protested shaking his head. "It sounds good to me" Kiba and Garra both said at the same time. They looked at each other laughing making goo goo eyes at each other. _

"_WHAT THE FUCK IS UP WITH YOU TWO?" Naruto was baffled. "Um, well" Kiba scratched his head. Garra blushed. "No, don't tell me...you two...are...dating?" Naruto asked. "Holy shit!" Shino blurted. "Are you?" Shino asked for Naruto. The blond haired sixteen year old was shocked- shocked that his jaw hung from out of place. Kiba nodded Garra and himself. "Any way thats not the conversation we were speaking of" Garra blurted. "Yeah, he's right, please continue Shino" Kiba agreed. "Naruto has to agree" he said. _

_All eyes turned to their leader. "Naruto pick your jaw up" Kiba joked. "I don't know about this" Naruto shook his head. "Man, come on, do it before Sakura and that Teme ass get serious!" Garra whined. "It's easy for you but not for me!" The blond snapped. _

_Garra's heart sunk. How could Naruto say that? Kiba looked at his friend then at his boyfriend. "He didn't mean to insult you babe" Kibda grabbed his lover's chin, their lips touched. Kiba nibbled on the male's lips while his audience stared surprised. The nibbling turned into deep- serious deep tongue kissing action. Garra could feel the ecstasy coming on and a moan escaped between gasps. Kiba finally let go licking the sweet saliva off Garra's chin. Garra was dazed out and let out a moan "Ahhnh". _

_He caught himself, covering his mouth as he turned red and rushed out of the classroom. Kiba chuckled looking at Naruto and Shino. _

"_You should see and hear him in bed!" He grinned full of pride. Y...You and him..already Shino asked. "I'm so in there!" Kiba nodded. _

"_How about it live Uto?" Kiba asked as Shino laughed. "OK, OK I'll do it just don't do THAT in front of me!" They both grinned satisfied._

"_It's only for sis..." Naruto kept repeating in his mind..._


	3. Never call Uchiha Sasuke's gf a bitch!

Hi my readers once again! I'm uploading chapter 3 and 4 because I won't update in awhile..

Naruto: wow...(hugs) it'll be okay they can wait i hope so

Sasuke: he's right they can wait but I CAN'T!

Me: ?

Naruto: ?

Sasuke: I'm looking forward to..doing naughty things to you Naruto. Damn you to hell Deja.

Me: um...ch 4 has a fantasy (spoiler)

Naruto: say what?

Sasuke: YAY! LOVE YOU TO HELL! DEJA! LOVE YOU TO HELL (hugs you)

Me: (sigh) well ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!

Naruto: (faints)

Me: about time someone beside me faints

Sasuke: MUAHAHAHHAHA!

Chapter Three:

Sasuke tossed his books into his blue book bag. Sakura was waiting for him outside of school for their date. He couldn't help but smile as he walked towards the classroom door. "Hey dark raven!" A female voice called. Sasuke spun around searching for the face of the voice who called him.

He noticed it was Ino. Her long blond hair swaying from side to side as she approached. The red shirt she was wearing hugged her body like the tight blue jeans she had on.

"Why are you so happy today?" She asked now standing in front of him. Sasuke knew Ino had a crush on him since the beginning of high school.

'I hope she doesn't confess' He thought in his head.

"I uh..." He paused looking at her. "Guess I just am." He chuckled. "I can..make you happier ya know." She flirted moving her body closer to his. "Thanks, but no thanks" He pushed her away softly.

"What do you mean no thanks?, Do you know how many guys accepted my help?" She asked. "Help? I don't want help in being pleasured" Sasuke spoke. Ino looked at him . "Why do you think I was talking about THAT?" She giggled. "Look I know how you feel about me!" Sasuke blurted.

"Oh you do?" Ino asked.

"Oh do you?" Ino asked. Sasuke nodded.

"So you know that I'd do anything for you?" She asked tracing a finger on his lips.

"Look, I don't give a damn and I really have to go meet someone." Sasuke turned bumping into someone else. It was Naruto and his crew. Sasuke was at least nine inches taller than the blond kid.

Sasuke sighed rolling his eyes. "Now what?" Sasuke asked. Naruto stood there with an annoyed look on his face.

Kiba nudged him. Naruto cleared his throat. "Yo Teme." He started. Sasuke's eyebrow rose. Shino smirked.

"Yo, Dope." Sasuke replied in the same idiotic voice Naruto used.

"We were going out for pizza and I was wondering if you'd like to join?"

" Naruto? The one who just sent me a piece of red paper with a threat on it wants me to go eat pizza with N4?" Sasuke laughed darkly.

Naruto nodded.

"No fucking way man" Sasuke laughed.

"Look, I'm trying to get to know you for the sake of Sakura and the sake of me not beating you up" Naruto snapped.

"You like Sakura?" Ino asked.

"I'm dating her. What about it?" He answered her directly. He turned back to Naruto.

"I was about to go somewhere" He said flipping open his phone and dialing Sakura's number.

"Hello?" Sakura answered. Sasuke spoke in English so no one knew what he said.

"Yeah, babe, I met up with your brother and his friends, they want me to join them for pizza"

"Oh! You should go" Sakura replied in English.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked

"Yes, I have a good feeling about this" Sakura said.

"Okay, bye babe, love you much" Sasuke blushed a little

Sakura blew kisses into the phone then hung up. Sasuke looked back at N4. They looked confused. 'Thanks you dad for that trip to New York' Sasuke laughed in his mind.

Ino stared with eyes shooting daggers through Sasuke. "You fucking jerk! I can't believe you like that bitch!" She scolds. Sasuke was fed up now. How dare she call his girl a bitch?

Naruto's eyes burned in rage also. His hand clenched by his side into a fist. Sasuke turned. "What did you say?" His voice was cold as ice. "Y..You heard me! How can you fall in love with that bitch?"...


	4. Naruto's Fantasy with Sasuke

Hi! I'm here again and this is chapter 4 my last chapter for a while! Boo who (sighs)

Sakura: Hey Sasuke baby!

Sasuke: SAKURA! (runs and hugs)

Me: wowie

Naruto: T.T

Sakura: I MISSED YOU SO MUCH

Sasuke: I misses you more (kisses Sakura on lips)

Me: (Looks at Naruto) o.O

Naruto: (pissed off -.-)

Sasuke: (squeezes Sakura's butt)

Sakura: Heyyy not here (giggles)

Naruto: (stabs knife into steak)

Everyone: (Looks at Naruto)

Naruto: Oh my...I'm sorry...guess my hand just slipped? (blood oozes from Steak)

Me: Im scared right now

Naruto: nothing to be scared about only a VERY VERY PISSED OFF NARUTO! (Races towards Sakura with knife)

Me: OMG

(Sasuke holds Naruto back, Naruto kicks and screams)

Me: Oh god uh go go go (pushes Sakura out room)

Naruto: (calms down)

Sasuke: Wow...I didn't know you could get jealous!

Naruto: (pouts) don't talk to me you- you ungrateful, slick talking, no good for nothing, very very sexy, very very good in bed, sweet...cruel guy! (Cries)

Me: (comes back sees Naruto crying) Um, Rewind? (Walks backwards out room)

Sasuke: (smiles devilish and scoops Naruto up in arms)

Naruto: (cries more)

Sasuke: OH hush, I love you more than Sakura (kisses Naruto's forehead)

Naruto: really? You mean it? (sniffs)

Sasuke: Yes I mean it (kisses and lies Naruto on heart shaped bed O.o)

5 minutes later...

Me: (walks back in room, stops and )

Me: MY EYES.

Naruto: Sasuke! Moreeee...I love..you

Sasuke: I know..

Me: (faints)-once again

Naruto: have...have...fun with...the chap-yeees!

Sasuke: Have fun with the chapter!

Chapter Four:

Naruto watched as Sasuke slammed Ino into a wall.

"How can you judge her just because you want me and I don't want you?"

She didn't answer. "Keep throwing yourself out there you're gonna get what's coming, not saying you're gonna be raped but it might occur." She stood their shaking. Sasuke leaned up off of her. Naruto released his fist. "I like you already!" Shino chuckled to Sasuke. "Uh well let's go people" Garra insisted. "Yup, let's roll." Kiba said wrapping his hands around Garra's waist walking out the classroom door. Naruto closed his eyes trying to get the sick sight of Kiba kissing Garra out of his mind. W-What if I have to kiss Teme? He wondered. He looked at the pale boys pale pink lips and immediately went into a daydream beyond his imagination.

~Naruto's Fantasy~

"Come here Dobe" Sasuke called. Naruto walked over to Sasuke who was sitting on a bed. The bed was dressed in soft, silk sheets and rose petals decorated the top. They were in a giant room with peach walls. There were no lights only three candles lite on a glass table. Sasuke was holding a bottle of red wine. Naruto reached the bed. Sasuke pulled him into him. Naruto blushed. "Do you want some wine?" Sasuke asked. Without an answer he poured two glasses of wine. Naruto tried to move but Sasuke held on tight. "Here you go Dobe babe" Sasuke handed Naruto the glass of wine but dumped it on him causing a stain to form on his shirt and pants. "Opps, I'm sorry" Sasuke said not sounding it one bit. "Y...You did that on purpose!" Naruto scold. "No, I didn't" Sasuke replied. "Let's get you out of those clothes" Sasuke flirted. Sasuke unbuttoned Naruto's shirt."I can do it myself" Naruto snapped. "It's okay I spilled it on you, I'll clean it off you" He continued to undress Naruto. Cold air brushed against Naruto's chest causing his nipples to harden. Sasuke grinned leaning down to the tan sun kissed skin. His tongue touched below Naruto's nipple causing Naruto to tremble. Sasuke moved his tongue up to Naruto's pink nibbled and began to lick over it. What...what is he doing? Naruto yelled in his head. Sasuke's lips rounded around his nipple and pulled softly. Ecstasy slowly came onto Naruto and he began to moan. "Ahh...Sasuke...hurts..."

Sasuke quietly pulled off Naruto's pants and underwear. It all happened so fast! Suddenly Naruto felt something huge and warm slip into his small,pink hole."It's so huge!" He called out. "Ahhh! I-I-I'm coming!" Naruto yelled as the huge thing hit his prostate again and again as bitter sweat from the candle rolled off of both the boys bodies..

~ End of Fantasy!~

"Oh…god..no..I'm infected! "Naruto groaned and grabbed his hair yanking softly. "Uh, Naruto don't worry were going to eat now" Shino laughed patting the blonde's back. Sasuke, Naruto and Shino headed out the school building, following Kiba and Garra..


	5. Cute? The leader of N4? Cute?

I'm baccccck! Here is the chapter you've been waiting for! By the way the theme song to this story is Accidentally In Love by Counting Crows

Chapter five:

"Sooooo" Kiba broke the cold block of silence as they all sat in a booth at "Mama mia"

"Um, what language were you speaking back there on the phone?" Shino asked.

"English" Sasuke answer sipping his drink.

"Wow that's cool, where'd you learn it" Garra asked.

"When I was in New York I had to learn English to get by" Sasuke stated.

"Wow, so are you're parent's American?" Kiba asked.

"No they are not, they both are one hundred percent Japanese" Sasuke's patience was ticking.

"Ha, Naruto's mom is American!" Shino nudged the blond who grunted.

"Oh really?" Sasuke looked away not surprised or interested at all. But he grinned. "Say something in English"

"I'm not speaking English why don't you" Naruto smirked.

Sasuke frowned. "So you knew what I said on the phone?" He asked.

"Every. Last. WORD!" Naruto spoke.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched.

"Your nosy fuck!" Sasuke cursed in English shooting up from his seat.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" Naruto shouted back standing up in front of Sasuke.

"Now, now, please just sit down you guys" Kiba pulled Sasuke down into his seat while Shino pulled Naruto down.

"Gosh you two act like a married couple!" Shino and Garra chuckled.

Sasuke glared at Naruto. "Hmph"

"Alright! The pizza's here!" Kiba licked his lips rubbing his hands together.

Cheesy, steaming pizza sat in front of the boys. "Dig in everybody!" Shino stated taking his piece. Garra and Kiba did the same. Naruto took his, Sasuke too his.

"Mmmm, the best pizza in the world" Garra mumbled chewing on the crust.

"You can say that again!" Naruto smiled.

"Mmmm, the best pizza in the world!" Garra repeated.

Everyone laughed except Sasuke.

Naruto stared at the boy.

"God, you know you could loosen up I didn't mean to be so nosy but I couldn't help it you were standing right there in front of me! What was I supposed to do? Take my ears off?" Naruto assured with a stuffed mouth.

Kiba, Garra and Shino both stared at Naruto who was being a little cute and sincere.

"Yeah yeah yeah, could you swallow your food now?" Sasuke asked chewing on his pizza.

"Look who's talking!" Naruto spoke before reaching for the last slice of pizza as Sasuke did too. Their hands touched and their eyes met.

"It's mine" Sasuke spoke.

"My hand clearly touched it first!" Naruto argued.

"Awww, here we go again!" Garra mumbled sinking into his seat.

"Just bite it" Sasuke shoved the pizza in Naruto's face who happily took a big bite.

Sasuke chewed on the rest of the pizza that was left then sipped his soda.

"You! You! You ate after me!" Naruto exclaimed.

"What? Don't tell me you have some type of disease! Is that why you're so crazed?" Sasuke held his finger up to his head spinning it around and around.

"But eating after someone is...is...is LIKE kissing them without using your lips!" Naruto blushed.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "How can you kiss someone without using your lips?"

"Eating after them! DUH!" Naruto folded his arms pouting.

"Well consider yourself kissed" Sasuke mumbled.

"But it was my FIRST!" Naruto blurted then covered his mouth turning a dark red.

Everyone at the table laughed. Sasuke was almost brought to tears. The dope was pretty cute.

"Ya' know I think there's a sister complex with you and Sakura. No matter how different you two are and look your both cute" Sasuke sighed.

Naruto's heart pounded. Did he just call the leader of the N4 cute? Even if it made Naruto happy...wait...no how could i make him happy? This is Uchiha Sasuke! The guy he hates!

Naruto's eye brow twitched. "I'M GOING HOME" Naruto shouted standing up. "And never compare the leader of N4 to the word "cute" it's rude"

"I'll see you at school" Kiba, Shino and Garra called to Naruto as he stomped out of the restaurant. All eyes turned to Sasuke who stared at them.

"Now what?" He asked with his eye brow raising.

"Don't you think Naruto's cute" Garra circled his finger on the table.

"I say what I mean" Sasuke replied.

"Well yeah but I wonder..-We wonder!" Garra was cut off by Shino.

"Yeah, we wonder were you saying that because of Sakura? Were you thinking about her?" Garra asked.

"Okay, what's up with this? I just think the kids cute and yes I was thinking about Sakura when I said it that's why I compared the two" Sasuke stated.

Garra exchanged glances with Shino and Kiba.

"Well, who's cuter?" He dared.

"What do you mean who's cuter?" Sasuke asked.

"Is Naruto cuter? Or is Sakura cuter?" Garra explained.

"Let's get this straight for one, I'm not gay! two, Sakura is cuter, and three I'M NOT GAY" Sasuke stood. "Now excuse me, and thanks for the pizza" Sasuke dropped a one thousand yen bill and walked away.

"We will see about that" Garra mumbled to his two friends who nodded...


	6. Teacher, Uchiha Sasuke

_**Review after you've read it PLEASE**_

_**Kiba: What she said!**_

_**Garra: Don't you think we need more reviews for this story?**_

_**Kiba: Yup so do REVIEW **_

_**Shino: Or else..you'll get a note from the N4**_

_**Naruto: True!**_

_**Sasuke: N4 sounds like the group from "Boys over flowers" F4**_

_**Me: Yup I just thought of that while I was watching an episode! I was like "Heyyyyy F4 sounds like my N4"**_

_**Naruto: lol**_

_**Shino: WE NEED REVIEWS!**_

_**Kiba: We just got done with saying that chill out!**_

_**Garra: Okay okay let the people read the story and stop TALKING!**_

_**Together: REVIEW PLEASEEE! AND ENJOY!**_

_Chapter six_

_Sakura waited for Sasuke at the end of the school day. _

"_Hey!" He greeted pulling her into a hug. _

"_How was yesterday?" She asked as he now stared at her._

_She had rings under her eyes and her face was pale looking._

"_It went great, what's wrong with you?" He asked patting her cheek lightly._

"_I was up all night tutoring Naruto" She stated._

"_For what?" Sasuke asked._

"_A pop quiz in math, but I doubt he passed" Sakura groaned rubbing her eyes._

"_Meaning he's dumb and dumber?" Sasuke joked._

"_Yes he is…there's no hope for my big brother" Sakura yawned._

"_What about I tutor him?" Sasuke suggested._

"_Nah, its okay" She assured._

"_No, really I can tutor him and I promise he'll pass every pop quiz besides I want you to get your beauty sleep like a princess should" Sasuke held Sakura's hand smiling._

_She blushed. "Well…I'm not going to be home today..Tenten and I are going out" Sakura explained._

"_Your scared Naruto will stuff me in a closet and set the house on fire?" Sasuke joked._

_Sakura giggled. "No, I'm just saying I won't be home until nine" Sakura spoke._

"_And your parents don't mind?" Sasuke asked._

"_They're on a business trip and they have no idea who you are" Sakura said._

_She was right. Her parents never met Sasuke. _

"_Well, I'll walk home with your brother, call me later babe" Sasuke leaned down and kissed Sakura on the lips and walked away waving._

"_Naaaaaaaarutooooooo!" Sasuke hollered to the blond who was standing by the bus stop with his friends. Naruto and the rest of the N4 turned around as Sasuke approached them. _

_Sasuke stood in front of the blond. "What do you want?" Naruto snarled. _

"_I'm going to tutor you so lets go to your house" Sasuke calmly spoke. _

_Kiba and Garra snickered. _

"_I'm not going anywhere with you!" Naruto yelled. _

_Sasuke frowned. "I'm tutoring you; don't you think the best thing to do is except it? Do you want to be thirty-three year old in the 11__th__ grade, dope?" _

_Shino laughed. _

_Naruto gritted his teeth in anger looking at Sasuke then his friends. "You guys! Stop laughing about this and do something!" He argued._

"_Yeah, about that Naruto, this is a great opportunity!" Shino acknowledged. _

_Naruto stared at him confused. _

_Garra grabbed the blonde's ear and whispered "Or plan was to make him fall for you so you'd keep Sakura away from him, remember?"_

"_Time is ticking, let's go" Sasuke interrupted tossing Naruto over his shoulders._

"_HEY! HEY YOU FUCKING RETARD LET ME GO!" Naruto exclaimed._

"_Where's your house?" Sasuke asked._

"_Not telling you! Now let me go!" Naruto screamed._

"_Then we'll go to my house" Sasuke walked off with the screaming blond over his shoulders._

_~At Sasuke's house~_

_Naruto sat, stiff and uncomfortable on Sasuke's bed. He eyed the raven's room. The walls were a dark blue. An orange and red, fire wave ran across the dark blue making the room look cool. _

_Sasuke was a complete neat freak. Everything was in order. His books, mangas, magazines, movies and CD's were in alphabet order._

_His clothes were hung up and his shoes were in their shoe boxes. His computer wasn't dusty and his laptop was charging. His bed was made up neatly. The black, soft comforter covers the pillows. _

"_Oi, relax a little" Sasuke ordered Naruto as he looked over Naruto's math homework. _

_After a few minutes Sasuke's eyes lifted from the paper in amazement. He stared at Sasuke then plopped down on the bed beside him. _

"_Look at this question" Sasuke pointed to question number one._

_Naruto stared at it. "What's wrong with it?" Naruto asked. _

"_It's wrong! Completely wrong! That's what!" Sasuke scolded. "Now, listen to me"_

_Sasuke began reading the question "Batman decided to go gambling one night. He has k dollars. He pays $5.00 admission to enter a casino. While there he doubles his money. He leaves and pays $5.00 for parking his Bat Mobile. He pays $5.00 to enter a second casino. He again doubles his money, but when he pays $5.00 for parking,__he has no money left. Find k."_

"_How is my answer wrong?" Naruto whined. _

"_You said: Batman doesn't gamble, and he wouldn't spend this much money so there for this a trick question" Sasuke replied._

"_And that is perfectly right!" Naruto argued._

"_NOT IT IS NOT! Why are you so dumb? Sakura isn't! Are you really her brother?" Sasuke raised his voice making Naruto flinch. He suddenly jumped to his feet staring at the raven._

"_STOP COMPARING ME TO MY SISTER! We are not the same! And so what if I'm dumb! Why are you even bothering me! Leave my sister and mostly ME ALONE YOU BIG BAKA!" Naruto kicked Sasuke then stormed out of the room. _

"_Damn it" Sasuke scolded himself feeling guilty. "I went too far" He stood up to chase after the blond._

_~Down 3 blocks~_

_Naruto stopped to catch his breath. Everything was blurry. Naruto was actually crying. It's been years since he's cried. But why was he crying over what the Teme said? Was it because he yelled at the blond or because Sasuke keeps comparing him to his sister? Was Naruto…jealous? _

_He wiped his eyes with his school jacket, but more tears dropped. He squatted down, crossing his arms, sobbing on the street. _

_~1 block away~_

_Sasuke stopped and flipped open his phone. He texted Sakura._

_Sasuke: Is Naruto home?_

_Sakura: I don't know. Remember I'm with Tenten! Why, what happened?_

_Sasuke: I yelled at him and he ran out my house_

_Sakura: You took your girlfriend's brother there before she even went there? _

_Sasuke: I'm sorry. I have to go apologize I promise you'll get to come over, bye_

_He shoved his phone in his pocket and started to run again.._

_~Down 4 blocks~_

"_Hey, check out that boy" A girl with black hair cooed to her friends._

"_He's a cutie but he's not my type" Another girl with white blond hair replied applying lipstick._

"_Don't you like cute boys, Astaki?" The black haired girl asked a guy with numerous tattoos and Jet black, spiked hair._

"_Just my type, sis" He replied walking towards Naruto who stared at the ground sadly._

"_Hey you!" Astaki spoke._

_Naruto looked up with a tear dropping from his eye. "Me?" He asked._

"_Yes you, how much do you sell yourself for?" The Astaki asked._

"_I don't sell myself" Naruto protested._

"_Not even for one thousand dollars? I'll give you the money but you have to give me your body" Astaki y offered as the girls cheered him on._

"_No thank you" Naruto stood to walk away but Astaki grabbed his arm._

"_Hey, come on, I promise It'll feel good, you're a virgin aren't you?"Astaki grinned. _

"_Leave me the fuck alone you god damn pervert!" Naruto shouted shaking loose. _

"_You fucking bitch I should cut your throat!" The blond haired girl stepped up to Naruto._

_She pulled out a blade as Astaki grabbed Naruto again._

"_You might not wanna do that" A familiar voice to Naruto spoke. They all turned towards the owner of the voice. _

"_Sasuke" Naruto whispered. _

"_What are you going to do little brother?" The black haired girl smirked popping on her bubble gum._

"_Why don't you go hitch a ride and get fucked" Sasuke glared at her when she popped the gum in his face. _

"_You mother fucker" She growled scratching him in the face with her long nails. _

"_Let's go you guys!" She ordered. _

_Astaki released Naruto and the blond girl hid her blade. She walked past Sasuke staring at him. Sasuke stared at Naruto. When Astaki passed Sasuke held his hand out stopping him. _

"_If there's a bruise, scare or what so ever on him, I promise we'll meet again" Sasuke threatened letting the guy pass. _

_Silence….._

_Silence…._

"_Naruto…are you okay?" Sasuke finally spoke walking over to the blond. _

_Naruto nodded slowly staring at the raven who stared back. For some strange reason he couldn't take his eyes off the blond. _

_Naruto's sapphire eyes were beautiful. His lips were full and kissable and his tan skin was mouth watering. Why was Sasuke realizing this? _

"_I'm sorry" Sasuke apologized._

_Naruto blinked. "It's fine, I know I am dumb, and not like my sister" Naruto admitted._

"_I didn't mean to call you dumb, but your answer was…and like I said yesterday..you are cute…just like your sister" Sasuke mumbled._

"_Don't compare her to me and I don't want to be cute! I'm very sexy" Naruto pouted._

_Sasuke cracked a smile. "Let's go back to my house and study, how about it?" Sasuke asked._

"_Sure, but I want Ramen" Naruto replied standing on his tipsy toes. He licked Sasuke's scar where a small line of blood oozed from. "What a bitch, to slap you like that" Naruto whispered walking ahead of the raven who was left standing there blushing. He slowly followed the blond quietly…._

_**Sooooo did you like it? I was in love with this chapter it's cute isn't it? Well review for the next chapter! BYEEE!**_


	7. Confusing feelings and actions

Chapter Seven-

When Naruto had awoken the next morning his eyes were puffy, and his body was sore. He and Sasuke stayed up all night studying math.

Naruto walked the long hallway of the twelve room mansion, towards the kitchen where he smelled breakfast from. Sakura was sitting at the large table eating scrambled eggs, toast and a garden salad. She glanced up at her brother.

"Good morning Naruto, you look awesome" She giggled.

He rolled his eyes pulling a chair back to sit down.

"I was going over to Sasuke's house this afternoon since his parent's, and his brother just got back home, do you want come?" Sakura bit into her toast staring at Naruto.

"Uhh..sure" Naruto replied.

"Great. Awesome." Sakura replied with a smile.

~At Sasuke's house~

"IS THIS YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" Mrs. Uchiha exclaimed to her son after Sakura and Naruto took a seat in the living room.

Sasuke blushed nodding yes.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Uchiha, Mr. Uchiha" Sakura smiled.

"You're a beautiful girl, lucky son very lucky" Mr. Uchiha winked.

"Thank you very much" Sakura blushed.

"And you must be Naruto" Mrs. Uchiha turned to Naruto.

"Yes" Naruto replied.

"Sasuke told me he had a friend over" Mr. Uchiha spoke.

"So, Have you two made any plans?" Mrs. Uchiha cheerily took her son's hand.

"What plans mother?" Sasuke asked.

Mr. Uchiha and Mrs. Uchiha glanced at each other. "Oh dear, we might have to plan it" Mrs. Uchiha placed a hand to her mouth.

"Ma, what do you mean?" Sasuke took a quick chuckle.

"Of course, the baby shower and wedding" Mrs. Uchiha strictly told her son.

"Huh?" Sakura asked.

"Well, you are the perfect one for our boy" Mr. Uchiha stated. "Why not plan things earlier?"

"Mother I don't think- I'm Homeee" A voice called out closing the front door.

"In here hun!" Mrs. Uchiha informed.

"What's going on in here?" A tall guy with Sasuke's raven hair and dark red eyes asked as he stood in the living room doorway.

"Sasuke's girlfriend and her brother stopped by to meet with us" Mrs. Uchiha replied.

Sakura stood up holding her hand out.

"Hi, I'm Sakura, Sasuke's girlfriend" She announced. Itachi shook her hand eyeing her up and down.

"God, my….Sasuke, what cup size is she? A minus? You could've done better my

Minnie me!" Itachi rudely proclaimed.

Naruto's mouth dropped open as he stared at Itachi.

"ITACHI! That is rude!" Mr. Uchiha scolded.

"I know, but its true" Itachi released from Sakura's hand and then stared at the blond on the couch.

"I'm very sorry, please excuse our son, he has a mind of a sixty year old pedophile" Mrs. Uchiha whammed her hand across Itachi's head.

"OWWW! Mom what the hell was that for!" Itachi groaned staring at his mother as he took a seat beside Naruto.

"Come make some cookies with me Sakura dear, this way we can get to know each other better" Mrs. Uchiha smiled walking to the kitchen with Sakura following.

"Well then, guess it's just us guys" Mr. Uchiha chuckled plopping down in a brown love seat. "So, Naruto do you have any classes with Sasuke?" He asked.

"No, I don't" Naruto replied.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Itachi asked.

"No, I don't" Naruto responded.

"Naruto has no interest in you, so back off Itachi" Sasuke's eye brow twitched.

"You keep your Sakura to yourself and stop worrying about her brother" Itachi promulgated. "Let's go up to my room, I'd like to get to know you better"

"Itachi don't try anything to this boy, he's the brother of your brother's girlfriend, we don't want to run him away do we?" Mr. Uchiha inquired.

"Oh no we wouldn't, I know I wouldn't" Itachi spoke as he stood up. And as expected the blond followed.

"I'm going to follow them" Sasuke mumbled to his dad as he walked past.

The three boys headed to Itachi's room. He opened to the door and they all walked in.

Inside, Itachi's room was totally different from Sasuke's.

Itachi's room was painted a blood red with lines of a black dragon shape raced across the wall. His bed wasn't made up so the red sheets were pulled back. Posters of rock bands were spread out on the walls.

A black guitar hung on the wall horizontal. A wide flat screen TV sat on top of the open part of a red shelf. Beside the shelf were a box of play boy magazines, and other various of porn magazines.

"Take a sit" Itachi kicked off his shoes looking at Naruto. "You look hot with that orange hoody on"

Naruto glanced at Sasuke then sat beside Itachi on the bed. Sasuke took a sit in a chair.

"You two are different from each other" Naruto mumbled.

"Of course" Sasuke sighed. "He's a pervert and I'm a gentlemen"

"You talk as if my ears are closed" Itachi growled turning the TV on.

Naruto pulled off his orange hoody. Underneath it he wore a white t-shirt.

Itachi stared at the boy's tan skin, then his blond locks of hair, then his cotton candy lips, then his huge sapphire eyes.

"Don't even think about it" Sasuke snapped his older brother out of his thoughts.

Itachi turned his attention back to the TV. "What would you like to watch, Naruto?" He asked.

"Anything" Naruto spoke.

"Great then let's watch some porn!" Itachi flipped the TV to DVD mode.

"NO! We are not watching porn!" Sasuke disagreed.

"Naruto said anything" Itachi reminded.

Moans came from the TV as the screen showed a boy being penetrated by a man in a suit.

"Mmmm…annhhh…oooo right there" The boy moaned.

"ENOUGH! TURN IT OFF ITACHI!" Sasuke bounced up from his seat covering Naruto's eyes. "Turn the fucking channel, Naruto has no business watching this! Don't but lewd things into his mind!" Sasuke shouted.

Itachi turned the TV off. "My god, Sasuke calm down it's only porn, all boys watch it, don't they Naruto?" Itachi asked.

"Yup" Naruto agreed removing Sasuke's hand from his eyes.

"SASUUUUKEEE! Come here for a minute darling!" Mrs. Uchiha called from down stairs.

Sasuke stared at the door then at the blond. "I'll be right back; don't try a thing or your dead Itachi!" He grumbled opening the room door and walking out.

Itachi stood up and closed the door locking it. He turned to the blond. "Looks like it's just us" Itachi smiled plopping back down onto his bed. He ran his hand up and down Naruto's thigh.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" Naruto gritted through his teeth.

"Seeing if your right enough" Itachi chuckled then pushed the blond onto his back.

His hand caressed every part of Naruto. He yanked off the sleeve of Naruto's t-shirt and kissed his shoulder leaving a hickey. He lift the blond's legs tossing them over his shoulders grinning down at Naruto who was about to explode in anger.

"You know, we kind of make a good couple just like Sasuke and Sakura" Itachi started to speak as he nibbled on the blond's neck.

"What. Makes. You. Say. That.?" Naruto grumbled.

"You won't be able to get this from Sasuke while he's giving it all to Sakura" Itachi mumbled.

Naruto's heart seemed to stop for a moment.

"Jackpot. You love my brother don't you?" Itachi stared up at the blond.

"Don't be ridiculous! That's total ludicrous!" Naruto pushed the older Uchiha off of him.

"It's true" Itachi spoke.

"No it's not!" Naruto sat on top of Itachi holding him by his shirt collar.

"You can't lie, I know it's true" Itachi argued.

"No it's not! I don't love Sasuke! I hate him! Hate! Hate! Hate him!" Naruto shook Itachi. Itachi grabbed the boys hands making him stop.

"If it's true. That you don't like Sasuke. You hate! Hate! Hate! Hate him, then…..kiss me" Itachi ordered staring at the blond seriously.

"ITACHI OPEN THIS GOD DAMN DOOR!" Sasuke boomed banging on the door.

"Kiss me if you hate him" Itachi ordered ignoring Sasuke's shouts.

Thoughts raced across the blond's mind.

"Do I love him?" He thought to himself. "It can't possibly be true. Ugh! Think about it Naruto, this is all just a plan to get him away from Sakura. I can't love him!"

"I'M GOING TO KNOCK DOWN THIS DOOR ON THE COUNT OF THREE!" Sasuke threatened.

Naruto took a deep breath staring at Itachi's lips.

ONE!

He pulled the Uchiha up closer two him.

TWO!

He closed his eyes.

THREE!

He slammed their lips together engaging into a passionate kiss as Sasuke forced himself into the door knocking it down.

He stared at the blond and his older brother. Naruto's shirt torn off. Hickeys on his neck. Him sitting cowboy pose on top of Itachi….kissing?

Itachi pushed forward as the kiss got deeper. He cupped Naruto's left cheek as they pulled apart.

"Why are you disturbing us?" Naruto mumbled to Sasuke.

A pang of pain shoot Sasuke's chest. And to think that he thought Itachi was forcing the blond. To even worry about Naruto. Leader of N4.

"Dinner's ready" He choked out the words then turned quickly leaving.

Naruto's eyes widen as he stared at Itachi.

"See what I mean, he loves Sakura, and loving her mean he has to look after you even if he doesn't want to" Itachi whispered into the blonde's ear.

Naruto pulled his orange hoody over his head, jumping down from off of Itachi.

He raced out of the room, racing down the stairs.

"I was just about to come get you!" Sakura stood in front of him with her hands on her hips. "Dinner's ready"

"I don't want any, I'm leaving" Naruto brushed pass his sister towards the door.

"Naruto where are you going?" She asked.

He ignored her and stormed out of the house.

"NARUTOOOO! COME BACK HERE!" She yelled standing on the sidewalk staring at the back of the blond as he raced away from her…..


	8. Foggy Mind

Chapter eight-

"Why'd ya have to run all the way to my house?" Kiba asked as he tossed Garra his shirt.

Naruto didn't answer; instead he sat on the edge of Kiba's bed.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Kiba patted Naruto.

Naruto shook his head. "It's nothing"

"It's gotta be something you actually climbed through the window!" Garra pointed out.

"And we were in the middle of having sex!" Kiba growled angrily.

"I'm sorry okay? God!" Naruto stood up heading towards the room door.

"Wait…don't tell me.." Garra was about to speak.

"UGH! I don't want to hear it! BULLSHIT, BULLSHIT! I'm not in love with Teme!" Naruto clenched at his hair.

"I wasn't even about to say that!" Garra said.

Naruto paused looking at his two friends.

"You really are in love huh?" Kiba smirked. "Never in my life would I come to think Naruto could fall in love"

"I'm not in love! Stop saying that! This is all an act okay?" Naruto reminded them.

Suddenly Kiba's phone ringed. He picked it up and answered. "Hello?"

"Kiba?" The person answered on the other end.

"Yes" He spoke.

"This is Sasuke, is Naruto there?" Sasuke asked.

Kiba stared at Naruto then turned the phone on speaker.

"Yes, he's here" He answered.

"Tell him Itachi told me everything that happened" Sasuke informed.

"Ever…Everything?" Naruto snatched Kiba's phone away.

"Well, I had to beat it out of him but yeah everything" Sasuke admitted.

Naruto was silent.

"Anyway, open the door Kiba" Sasuke ordered.

"Huh?" Garra looked confused.

"I'm outside and it's freezing cold so open the door!" Sasuke growled as he banged on Kiba's front door.

Naruto looked at Kiba as if saying "Don't you dare!"

Kiba stared back as if saying "Oh yes I do! I've got a freaking hard on!"

Kiba raced to the door with Naruto following.

"No! Kiba you son of a bitch!" Naruto yelled as Kiba opened the door. Sasuke stepped in staring at the blond.

Naruto backed up and rushed to the window but Sasuke pulled him back.

"Dope, were leaving" Sasuke pulled the blond out of the house as Kiba slammed the door.

"I…Itachi was lying! Everything he said was a lie! I don't love you, In fact I hate, hate you so much!" Naruto lied.

"Love…? You love me?" Sasuke stopped to look at the boy.

"Huh? You mean..Itachi didn't tell you that?" Naruto asked.

"No! He only told me how he touched you and what he was going to do if I didn't find you before he did!" Sasuke announced. "Besides, do you know how fucking worried I was!" Sasuke scolded the blond.

"You were…worried?" Naruto looked up.

"Of course! I have to look after my girlfriend's brother" Sasuke pulled Naruto into a warm hug.

Itachi's words slapped Naruto across his face _"_See what I mean, he loves Sakura, and loving her mean he has to look after you even if he doesn't want to"

Naruto's heart felt as if it would jump out of his chest. "Damn you Uchiha Sasuke" He cursed.

"What?" Sasuke pulled away looking at Naruto.

"DAMN YOU! YOU SON OF A BITCH! I HATE YOU…Sakura….my own sister...hic.." Naruto's words got caught in his mouth and tears didn't hesitate to fall.

"God" He moaned dropping his face into his hands.

"You guys…it's cold out, you better come back" A voice interrupted the long silence. Sasuke glanced towards the voice.

It was Itachi who was breathing into his hands and rubbing them together.

Naruto didn't dare to look up. Instead he just stood there shivering all over. The tears rolling down his eyes, once warm turned cold. An arm wrapped it's self around him. "I didn't know you loved him this much" Itachi whispered into the blonde's ear.

Itachi led the two to his car. He opened the passenger door and let Naruto climb in. Sasuke sat in the back.

"Warm enough?" Itachi asked silently as he turned the heat up more.

Naruto nodded wiping his eyes. Itachi turned the radio up a little. To tell the truth he hated silence. Naruto stared out the car window which was foggy. Just like his mind?...


	9. Trying to forget LEMON

_**In this chapter there's a blow job/lemon (SIGH) not with SasuxNaru but ItachixNaruto! Poor Naruto how dare Sasuke be so dense...or is it Naruto who's dense? ENJOY!**_

_Chapter nine_

_Itachi pulled up in front of the house. Sakura came rushing towards them when they all got out of the car. _

"_NARUTO!" She screamed at her older sibling. "God! You worried us all, it's freezing out and you run away with just a hoody on!" She scolded._

_Naruto's mind was blank. He hardly heard his sister yelling at him. He just stared quietly as if he never saw her in his life. _

"_Are you listening to me?" She shook him. He turned his back and began to slowly walk away. _

"_What-What's wrong with him? He's acting strange?" Sakura stared at Itachi then Sasuke._

"_He's probably cold" Sasuke shrugged._

"_Cold or not! Naruto would've yelled back at me" Sakura explained._

_Itachi bit his bottom lip and followed the blond._

"_Itachi!" Sasuke called._

"_I'll take him home, maybe he's tired" Itachi turned to Sakura._

"_Good idea, I'm coming too" She started to walk._

"_No, you stay here with Sasuke, you two can do whatever those boring couples do" Itachi waved his hand as he caught up with Naruto._

"_Wanna go home?" He asked._

"_Hn" Naruto gestured. _

_Itachi opened the car door and let Naruto get in. Then he got in himself starting up the car. Sasuke knocked on the window. Itachi rolled his eyes rolling the window down._

"_Don't do anything reckless" Sasuke growled._

"_I'm older and I think you're the one who's been reckless" Itachi glanced at Naruto who stared out the window silently._

"_Whatever, just don't touch him" Sasuke snarled._

_Itachi started the car up. The engine roared as he rolled the window back up and turned up the heat. The car pulled of the lot and made its way down the street. _

"_You know, Naruto, I just met you and you've caused a lot of trouble"_

"_Really?" Naruto turned to the elder boy._

"_Really" Itachi insisted._

"_Why don't you just find yourself a girl friend instead of taking your sister's boyfriend?" Itachi asked._

"_Why don't just just shut the fuck up?" Naruto snapped._

"_Talking shit eh? I just saved your ass" Itachi smirked._

"_How did you save me? HUH?" Naruto slapped the dashboard. _

"_HEY DON'T BE MESSING UP MY CAR!" Itachi slammed on the breaks. _

_Naruto slapped the dashboard again looking daringly at Itachi. _

"_Naruto, you are about five seconds away from death!" Itachi gritted through his teeth. "Don't take your once sided love out on my car!" _

"_Maybe I should take it out on you" Naruto mumbled sitting back in the seat. _

"_Hit me if you want just don't mess up my car" Itachi ordered._

"_I'll do more then hit you" Naruto spoke under his breath as he leaned over his seat towards Itachi's cortch. _

"_What-Naruto what are you doing?" Itachi ordered._

_Naruto ignored him and unzipped Itachi's pants zipper._

"_You know if I get in trouble by Sasuke I'm going to blame you" Itachi whispered._

"_Go ahead"Naruto pulled Itachi's dick up towards his pink lips._

_'God, I can't believe it, those lips are going to be...'_

"_HOOOLY FUCK" Itachi moaned as the blond deep throated his cock without gagging._

"_Aren't you a virgin!" Itachi asked._

_Naruto pulled his mouth up. "Yeah but that doesn't mean I'm not experienced" He stroked the older boy's fully hard erection._

"_You know we shouldn't be doing this" Itachi spoke_

"_You mean you don't want this?" Naruto teased the tip of Itachi's cock with his tongue._

"_It's not that..it's just I feel kinda bad..you love my brother yet you're doing this to me" Itachi said._

"_Don't worry, I can do whatever I please" Naruto stroked Itachi's cock faster as he slammed his head down back onto it. He swirled his tongue all around it making it drip with his saliva._

"_Crap...ahhh!" Itachi moaned grabbing the boys head and yanking him off. _

"_Your pants. Take them off" He ordered._

_Naruto slowly unbuttoned his pants. "Hurry! I'm going to erupt soon, I want you to feel me" Itachi slurred. _

_Naruto finally out of his pants and under wear sat on Itachi's lap facing the steering wheel. _

_Itachi angled his dripping erection up to the blond's tight, virgin hole. He gently pushed down on the boys hips, lowering him on his member. Naruto bit his bottom lip as tears ran down his face. He sniffed._

"_Don't cry" Itachi breathed into the boys neck. "I'll be by your side forget Sasuke"_

_Itachi slowly bounced the boy up and down. "Does it hurt?"_

_Naruto nodded yes. _

"_Relax" Itachi informed and he hugged the boys body. _

"_Stop playing around and just do it" Naruto ordered._

"_I don't want to hurt you" Itachi said._

"_How much more can I hurt?" Naruto asked bouncing himself up and down on Itachi's cock._

_The pain he felt was overwhelming but so what. Right now he didn't care. _

_Itachi lifted Naruto's legs up as he hit the blonde's prostate. Naruto gasped. He had felt an amazing shock of pleasure. _

"_Can I come inside of you?" Itachi asked._

_Naruto reached back and wrapped his arms around the boy's neck. The car shook roughly as Itachi sped up._

"_Yes...you can come inside me" Naruto welcomed._

_Itachi stroked the boy's cock as he pounded once more aiming for his prostate again. Successfully he hit it and made Naruto cry out loudly as he himself came inside on the boy. Sweat produced by the heat in the car and the friction of their bodies dripped down onto the passenger seat mixing with a bitter sweet stain of cum, which dripped from Naruto's ass. _

_Naruto's mind went blank and his body feel against Itachi's chest. _

"_Naruto?" Itachi asked._

_No response. Naruto had fainted..._


	10. Hurt

_**Wow, I just want to say thanks for the reviews and KEPT THEM COMING! Haha love you all and it's been a while since I've talked to my characters!**_

_**Itachi: You know what?**_

_**Me: What?**_

_**Itachi: I think you're trying to get me killed**_

_**Me: What do you mean?**_

_**Itachi: YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!**_

_**Me: O.O**_

_**Itachi: YOU AND THOSE OTHER YAOI FAN GIRLS/AUTHORS **_

_**Me: (backs away slowly)**_

_**Itachi: I TRY TO BE THE GOOD GUY BUT NOOO I ALWAYS END UP CAUGHT UP IN SOME DRAMA!**_

_**Me: sorry?**_

_**Itachi: SORRY ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH**_

_**Naruto: *Hugs me* is he bothering you?**_

_**Itachi: No…no I'm not bothering her *backs up* **_

_**Naruto: You need to apologize because my back and butt hurts! It's all your fault!**_

_**Itachi: You're the one who seduced me**_

_**Naruto: You didn't have to accept **_

_**Itachi: I couldn't reject, you were ready and willing!**_

_**Me: Okay okay let's find out what happens! LIGHTS! CAMERA! ACTION!**_

_Chapter ten-_

_Naruto was groaning and complaining all day about his back and butt. Mr. Kakashi wouldn't let him go to the nurse better yet get up to stretch. His problems has something to do with what occurred yesterday. _

_Sasuke's parent's house_

_Meeting Itachi_

_Kissing Itachi_

_Running to Kiba's house_

_Being picked up by Sasuke_

_Crying and yelling at Sasuke_

_Itachi driving them back to the house_

_Itachi and him driving away_

_Itachi slamming on the breaks and talking to Naruto…What else happened? _

_The question lingered through the boys mind all day. At lunch he kept his head down on the table groaning. _

"_What's wrong with you?" Shino asked the blond as he bit into his sandwich_

"_My butt hurts, and so does my back" Naruto stared at him._

"_Mmm, you must have been doing __**something **__naughty to feel like that" Garra chuckled._

"_Yeah, where did you and Sasuke go yesterday?" Kiba inquired._

"_Don't even think that I and Sasuke did that, anyway I was mad at him yesterday and Itachi came and picked us up" Naruto lifted his head off of the table._

"_Then what?" Shino spitted food in Naruto's direction._

"_I think…I left with Itachi again" Naruto tried to think back._

"_Who is Itachi anyway?" Kiba asked._

"_Sasuke's older brother" Naruto mumbled. "He's a complete pervert"_

_The three boys exchanged glances then stared at Naruto._

_The bell for six period rung and teens scurried out of the cafeteria. Sitting in class was miserable. Naruto watched the hands on the clock. It seemed to move very slowly. _

"_3:10" He mumbled chewing his pencil eraser. "Twenty more minutes" He growled doodling in his notebook. _

_**Ding. Dong.**_

_The bell echoed through out the school. Naruto rushed up from his seat almost tripping over book bags in the alley. _

"_Naruto! Where are you going?" Garra asked catching up. _

"_To get a seat on the bus, I don't wanna stand up, my butt hurts!" Naruto acknowledged. _

"_Were coming too" Kiba informed following the boy._

"_You know what's so funny?" Shino asked as they all walked through the school's exit doors._

"_What is?" Kiba chanted._

"_Our parents are rich yet we prefer to ride the bus home and we rarely spend money" Shino responded._

"_That's because we aren't stuck up rich snobs" Garra enunciated._

_**Beeeppp! Beep!**_

_A horn from a car honked from behind the group of boys. They all turned to see who it was._

"_Itachi?" Naruto gasped. _

_Naruto was absolutely correct. The older Uchiha was sitting in his car with his head out of the window. _

_Naruto marched over to the car with the boys following._

"_What are you doing HERE?" Naruto questioned. _

"_I just came to see if you were okay" Itachi announced._

"_Don't remind me about my lov-"I was talking about your body..does it hurt?" Itachi interrupted._

_Naruto stared at him. "Badly, especially my butt" _

_Itachi stepped out of the car. He wore a dark pair of Denim pants, brown boots and an brown sweater with black strips. _

"_You're Sasuke's brother?" Garra gasped. _

_Itachi turned to him and nodded. "I'm Uchiha Itachi" _

"_I have to tell you something utterly important" Itachi lectured. _

"_How important?" Naruto crossed his arms._

"_Itachi? What are you doing here?" A familiar echoed from behind._

_Naruto twirled around facing Sasuke. _

"_I came to speak to Naruto" Itachi reported. "Do you mind leaving?" _

"_What do you want to tell me?" Naruto ordered turning back to Itachi. Itachi stared at him. _

"_It's private matters" Itachi explained._

"_Just say it" _

"_You won't get mad?"_

"_No"_

"_Promise?"  
"I promise"_

"_With a ice cream sundae and cherries on top?"_

"_YES! Just tell me" Naruto argued._

_Itachi shoved his hands into his pocket. "Yesterday…we had sex" Itachi countered._

_Everybody was silent. Naruto stared at Itachi, calmly. Naruto sucked in his bottom lip and looked down. "We did?" _

"_Yeah, Yesterday in the car when we were arguing" Itachi reminded._

"_That explains why I'm so sore" Naruto nervously laughed. Actually inside his blood was boiling. He was embarrassed and disgusted. _

"_I think I made myself clear the last time" Sasuke imaged. "I told you not to touch him" He stepped up to Itachi staring him in his face. _

"_Last time I checked Naruto didn't belong to you" Itachi barked at his younger brother. _

"_Guys just chill out" Kiba tried to decrease the sparks of anger between the brothers._

"_You gonna do something?" Sasuke dared._

"_Maybe I should shut that little mouth of yours up hn?" Itachi balled up his fist._

"_Why don't you try?" Sasuke asked as a crowd of people crowded around them cheering for them to fight. _

_Itachi raised his fist ready to punch his younger sibling in the face. His hands swung towards Sasuke's face, nearing closer and closer by inches. Naruto pushed the raven out of the way, closing his eyes as Itachi hit him. A bolt of pain flew through him. There were some gasps in the crowd of people as they stared at the huge, red bruise on Naruto's tan skin. _

"_Fuck! What did you do that for!" Sasuke scolded the boy lifting his chin up to study the bruise. _

_Sapphire eyes ignored eye contact and welled up with tears. _

"_Let me go" Naruto commanded shaking loose. _

"_Naruto..I didn't mean it….I'm sorry" Itachi began to speak as he reached for the boy._

"_Don't!" Naruto jerked back. "Don't touch me" He quietly spoke turning and walking away with a sting of pain shooting through every inch of his body…._


	11. Author's note

_**Hi my lovely readers! Sorry about chapter 11 taking so long but I need some help! The sooner the ideas the sooner the chapters will appear! Soooo what I want'cha to do is review this author's note and list:**_

_**Something you expect to happen in chapter 11**_

_**Something you don't expect to happen in chapter 11**_

_**Something you want to happen in chapter 11**_

_**I hope you reply to this and thank you sooo much for liking my creation!**_

_**Love,**_

_**~Naughtykisses**_


	12. Decisions

_Chapter Eleven_

_Naruto swung his belongings onto the chair after walking into his house. Sakura was probably some where off with another friend or something. Good. This would be the time to be alone and think. To think about how he would settle his feelings with Sasuke and explain it to Sakura. It was all a mistake. He'd tell them both it was a mini accident. If he knew trying to break them apart would involve his mixture of feelings he'd never listen to Shino. And now, he did "__**that**__" with Itachi. _

"_Why am I so stupid, damn" He protested as he banged his head lightly on the fridge. _

_He felt somewhat disgusted all over. Blood trickled down his lips. The bruise was swollen and he looked like a fish. _

"_A shower and bandages" He mumbled ripping off his clothes and leaving a track of blood from the kitchen to the bathroom. His parents would freak…if they were home. Naruto stepped into the shower of warm water. It pierced his skin in a pleasurable way. He closed his eyes and pressed his back against the wall of the shower. _

"_Shit! I'm acting like a weakling…damn you Uchiha Sasuke" He cursed turning the shower off. He grabbed his towel and walked out of the bathroom. Before he could reach his bedroom a loud commotion started outside of his house. _

"_NARUTO! OPEN UP!" The voices of his friends chanted. _

"_GO FUCKING HOME!" He yelled back._

"_WE'RE NOT LEAVING TIL YOU OPEN UP!" Garra shrieked. _

_Knowing Garra always kept his word Naruto scowled stomping through the house to open the door. He unlocked the top lock and yanked the door open. Kiba, Shino and Garra all rushed in, covered in snow flakes. _

"_Shit its cold outside" Kiba shivered taking Garra's hand. _

_Naruto started to walk away but was called back by Garra. "We wanna know all what happened" _

_Naruto rolled his eyes turning to his friends. "You practically heard everything"_

"_We want your point of view" Shino insisted._

"_Can I at least get dressed?" Naruto frowned._

"_Nobody's stopping you, mind if we get some hot chocolate while you're gone?" Kiba asked._

_Naruto shrugged leaving the three in the living room. _

_When he returned they all we're at the kitchen table drinking hot chocolate. Naruto took a seat. Garra handed him a mug and poured the hot chocolate for him. _

"_Whipcream?" He asked._

_Naruto shook his head no. _

_The three gave Naruto a chance to cool down._

"_Spill it" Shino demanded._

_A sigh drafted from the blonde's mouth. He leaned back in his chair then began to speak._

"_What do you want to know?" _

"_How'd you end up sleeping with Itachi? Sasuke's brother?" Garra's eye brow twitched. "That so fucking ruined the plan"_

"_You know what? Fuck the plan, I don't give a damn" Naruto snapped._

"_And Itachi was a big mistake, I was so pissed off yesterday everything was moving too fast for me to understand" He admitted._

"_You're so jealous" Kiba informed._

"_I know that!" Naruto countered. He couldn't believe he was jealous of Sakura. He wanted to be the one being introduced to Sasuke's parents. He wanted to be the one being kissed by Sasuke. Too bad that would never happen. _

"_I don't know what to do, I feel like I should blame Shino" Naruto shot a nasty look at Shino._

"_What I do?" He asked throwing his hands up like he was innocent._

"_It was your plan in the first place" Naruto shouted._

"_Hey, I didn't know you'd fall in love with the bastard!" Shino argued._

"_Okay, okay, chill out" Garra ordered._

_Naruto stood up. "Go home" He ordered them._

"_But we're worried about you-"GO HOME" He interrupted Garra._

_Garra stared at him before grabbing his coat and scurrying to the door._

_Kiba and Shino stared at Naruto in disbelief. _

"_You-You son of a bitch!" Kiba stood up grabbing Naruto by his shirt. He pushed the blond against the fridge. _

"_I let you get away with hurting Garra once but this time you really pissed me off!" Kiba screamed shaking Naruto over and over._

"_KIBA STOP!" Shino yelled trying to pull him back._

"_YOU'RE TURNING INTO A FUCKING SCREW UP! YOU KNOW THAT?" Kiba punched Naruto in the face. Shino finally yanked Kiba off of the blond. He held the angry teenager back and tried calming him down. Naruto slid down dropping to the floor. His bangs covering his face and another bruise plastered on his tan skin._

"_If I ever see you again you're fucking dead meat" Kiba shrugged Shino off of him and ran after Garra. Shino stared at his messed up friend on the floor. He shook his head. _

"_Now is a good time to man up, ya know?" Shino walked out of the house. _

_Naruto smirked standing up. He picked up his house phone and dialed some digits. _

"_Hello?" The person at the other end answered._

"_Hey, Auntie it's me" _

"_Naruto! My god boy, how is everything?" His aunt asked._

"_Not so good, but hey you remember that offer you told me about?" He asked._

"_Yeah, I told you that you could live with me, what about it?" She required._

"_I decided it's a good thing, I want to live with you, at least until I get my problems figured out"….._

**TBC!**

**OMG, NARUTO'S LEAVING US! NOOO! Well only for a little while..right? Dang, this is so dramatic! REVIEW PEOPLE! Thanks for reading *smiles* **


	13. Goodbye

Chapter twelve

Two days later…..

"Guys, have you seen Naruto?" Garra strolled over to Kiba and Shino's locker.

Kiba bit his bottom lip, ignoring Garra's request. Shino stared silently, waiting for Kiba to speak but he never separated his lips.

"No, we haven't, that's what I've been wondering too" Shino melted the cold, silence.

"I called his phone numerous of times, but I just got his voicemail" Garra frowned.

"Did you try Sakura-"SLAM" Shino was rudely interrupted by Kiba who slammed his locker then glared angrily at Garra.

"You're worried about that punk, even after how he's acting!" He declared.

"He's still our friend, besides I got over it" Garra explained.

"Well, I haven't and never will" Kiba grunted.

"I know you're sticking up for me, but Naruto's having a hard time, just let it go!" Garra argued.

Kiba blinked. "Let it go, Garra, babe, who are you choosing, me or him?" Kiba closed in the space between the two boys.

Garra stared up at him. "This isn't about choosing, what even made you bring that up?"

"I don't know, maybe the fact that you've been sleeping around with him" Kiba shrugged.

"HOLD UP, WHAT, KIBA DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE SAYING?" Garra shouted.

"Guys, come on don't start" Shino plead quietly.

"If I didn't know what I was saying, I'd probably never speak" Kiba chuckled.

"I suggest you shut up then!" Garra yelled.

"What, so it's true, you are sleeping with him?" Kiba shook his head.

"I…you know what, believe what you want, matter fact we need a break from each other, until you get your information checked I guess this is goodbye" Garra pushed pass Shino as he hurried away, heart broken and pissed off.

Shino watched him turn the corner then he turned back to Kiba.

"Man, dude, look what you just did! What is your problem?" Shino asked.

Kiba didn't answer; he turned on his foot and hurried the other direction leaving a baffled Shino behind.

"I'm glad you decided to come here" The middle aged women with dark, locks of gold curly hair welcomed her nephew with a warm hug.

"I am too" Naruto replied weakly trying his best to smile. His aunt pushed him back to get a closer look.

"Wow, kiddo you must play rough, you've got a lot of band-aids on your face" She smirked.

"Something like that" Naruto denied the real story behind his scars.

"Well, you can go on upstairs and get unpacked, I already called sis and told her, did you inform Sakura?" She asked.

Naruto shook his head no. "It's okay; she'll figure that out herself"

"If you say so, I just feel bad with you leaving her in that big house by herself"

"Auntie, trust me, she can handle it" Naruto sighed then skipped up the stairs to the guest room. He pushed back the door leading him to a room painted a caramel color decorated in gold curtains. The bed was dressed in a red comforter. A flat screen TV sat on top of a TV stand. He laid his small luggage on the bed then laid himself down.

"Looks like you're really tired" A deep voice cooed as they entered the room. Naruto immediately sat up. There at the door, stood his uncle. His brown hair combed back neatly, his glasses sat upon his oval face, hiding his ice blue eyes. He was built pretty heavy. It looked as if he played football in his younger days.

"You're not going to hug me?" He shook his keys in his pants pocket.

Naruto rushed over and hugged his uncle.

"How's everything been?" He asked.

"Every things pretty good, I can't complain" He admitted. "What about you, you seem to be all grown up"

"I'm having some problems, other then that I'm okay" Naruto confessed.

"Well I'm so glad to have you here and I'll be looking forward to talk to you some more, I gotta get to work but I'll see you at dinner and we can discuss some men to men stuff" His uncle gave one more smile then walked away closing the bedroom door.

Naruto lay back onto the bed again. He closed his eyes and before he knew it he dozed off. He was miserable and tired. But some warmth from his two reluctantly visited relatives entered his heart.

His Aunt and Uncle were totally different from his parents. For one, they didn't have any kids at all. They were always home and their job was located less then forty minutes away. They came home after work and always were the ones to be there for Naruto. When he and Sakura were younger, their parents were away all the time and their Aunt and Uncle would most likely be the one to take them in. Sometimes Naruto felt like an orphan. He seemed surrounded by lots of people but inside he was lonely.

"I hope you enjoy, I even made your favorite dish" Naruto's aunt smirked drinking from her wine glass.

"Ramen, of course" His uncle laughed biting into Yakimono. (**Yakimono is grilled chicken)**

"I haven't even had any in awhile" Naruto's face brightened up as he dug into the homemade dish.

"So, I hear Sakura's got a boyfriend" His Aunt flashed a toothy grin. "How is he?"

Naruto pushed away his food. His stomach churned. 'I think I lost my appetite may I be excused?' He thought of ways to get out of answering about Sasuke. But the two pair of eyes burned through him.

"His name is Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke" He paused. "He has an older brother, Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke is a calm, and a well independent guy, that's if you don't get him angry"

"Go ahead continue" His uncle urged.

"He treats Sakura like a princess, he's nice to me too, let's just say he's a good guy" Naruto concluded.

"That's good a good thing" His Aunt spoke followed by knocks on the front door. "Now, who could that be at this time" She stood up rushing to the door.

"Probably Mr. Ohomo, complaining about the weather"

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Our next door neighbor comes over when it's really cold to borrow our extra heater, and then it he turns a brief talk turns into an essay about how he hates winter" His uncle smirked.

Naruto stared for a moment then they both fell out laughing.

Suddenly Naruto's Aunt walked back into the room smiling as she was followed by a familiar person.

"Nice to meet you Sakura's Uncle, I'm Uchiha Sasuke and I'm here to pick Naruto up"

**GASP DUN DUN DUN! Sorry if the story wasn't long enough for you but be patient I promise these next few chapters will be flowing to you like crazy! Review and THANKS FOR READING!**


	14. Three words I thought I'd never say

**WHAT DID I TELL YOU! CHAPTER 13 PEEPS! HAHA**

Chapter Thirteen

Naruto's POV:

I sat there staring at him with my mouth opened wide.

"S-Sas-Sasuke!" I stammered stupidly.

"Everyone's worrying about you, what made you run off?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'll give you two some privacy" My Aunt winked yanking my Uncle away who seemed to really want to hear the conversation.

Sasuke took a seat in front of me.

"Is it because of Itachi?" He questioned.

"No, I just wanted to see my family" I lied.

"That's a reasonable answer" He stood up with a grin. "Are you coming home with me?"

"I suppose" I turned away blushing.

"You better say yes, I drove five hours straight and spent at least thirty-five dollars in gas" Sasuke nudged me.

"So you're leaving eh?" My Aunt walked into the room with a weird smile on her face.

"Uh, about that" I started to speak.

"Its okay kiddo, It's not like I'll never see you again" She hugged me and covered me in kisses.

"Here's your bag" My Uncle approached me handing me my bag. Instead of me taking it Sasuke did.

"I CAN HOLD IT" I snatched it away from him embarrassed.

My Aunt laughed leading us to the door.

"Geez, okay, okay" Sasuke handed me my coat.

I glared daggers at him. He took it back and hung it on the coat rack. I reached over and grabbed it myself.

"Don't worry Sasuke, this has always been Naruto, always wanting to do for himself" My Uncle acknowledged.

"I can see that" Sasuke agreed.

"Well, you kids better get going the roads are going to be covered in a few" Auntie Spoke standing beside her husband.

"Take care of Sakura and Naruto" My uncle mumbled to Sasuke.

"I will sir" He guaranteed.

"Bye" They waved at us as we made our way to the car. They shut the door and turned off the porch light.

I walked silently behind Sasuke, dragging my feet. Man up Naruto. I had to tell him right now. I had to get this off of my chest. I just had to. If I did this then I would have one less problem to solve. I took a deep breath and called out his name.

Sasuke's POV:

"Sasuke!" The blond yelled. I turned around to look at him. Did his shoe get stuck in the snow or something?

"What's wrong?" I called out. He just stood there shivering. He was pretty cute wrapped in a scarf, gloves, an over sized coat and a hat. Although his skin was tan his cheeks were a beautiful rosy red.

"What's wrong Naruto?" I stepped forward.

"I…LOVE YOU!" He closed his eyes and blurted it out into the open. My feet glued to the ground and my heart thumped rapidly.

"What did you just say?" I yelled thinking I didn't hear clearly.

"I SAID I LOVE YOU!" He yelled back….

**GASP DUN DUN DUN! Okay, I know this was truly a short chapter but oh well! PLEASE REVIEW! AND OMG Naruto finally said it! Will Sasuke accept of decline! By the way go to my profile and vote in my poll!**


	15. Back home part 1

Chapter fourteen

"Good morning" Shino dropped his books on his desk greeting Kiba and Garra who were busy talking to others.

"Hey Shino" The two both said turning to look at their friend. They glanced at each other frowning then quickly turned away.

Shino sighed and settled himself into his desk. The classroom door opened and in walked their teacher. The bell signaled for the teachers to begin the lesson of the day.

"Good Morning" Iruka smiled slyly before taking a seat in his chair.

"Morning!" Everyone chanted.

"Is everyone here?" He glanced around. Everyone's eyes turned to see if anyone was absent.

"Sasuke and Naruto aren't here" Neji informed.

"Our Naruto has been absent for a good three days, now Sasuke?" Iruka shook his head checking the attendance.

Suddenly the classroom door burst open and in walked Naruto followed by Sasuke.

"And I was worried you'd never show up again" Iruka made the class laugh as he rechecked the attendance.

"Sorry" Sasuke mumbled walking quickly to his seat.

Naruto stared at three familiar faces in the back row. He smiled then confidently rushed to the back almost tripping over book bags.

"Hey guys" He looked from Kiba , Shino onto Garra.

No one replied but Shino. "Welcome back, you had me worried there" Shino admitted.

"Yeah, sorry about that" Naruto shrugged.

"If you're done why don't you move, your head is blocking my education" Kiba snapped sitting up correctly in his seat.

Garra rolled his eyes and tried to give Naruto a smile. Naruto ignored Kiba and made his way to his seat.

"I'm sorry" He whispered as he sat behind Garra. Garra looked back nodding his head.

"It's ok, I got over it, and you're going through hell" Garra cooed.

"You could say hell is looking pretty neat" Naruto peeked over at Sasuke who was busy scribbling down notes in his notebook. He shook his right leg and kept looking at the clock.

"I confessed to Teme" Naruto mumbled to Shino.

"You serious?" He asked.

"Have I ever fucking lied?" Naruto smiled.

Shino thought for a while. "Hmm..I don't know, have you?" Shino dared.

"Fuck you" Naruto playfully kicked his friend thinking back to what happened last night.

_~flashback~_

"_I…I know I was a delinquent in the beginning trying to keep you and Sakura apart but surprisingly I came to like you" Naruto sighed looking away. "So what do you say Teme?" _

_Sasuke ran a nervous hand through his hair for the third time. _

"_Let's get out of the cold first" He mumbled walking over to the car and getting in. He was followed by Naruto. Sasuke cranked up the engine and turned up the heat._

"_I'm flattered" Sasuke began to speak. "But..I love Sakura" He frowned at Naruto who nodded. He understood._

"_And I don't want to still my sister's boyfriend, I didn't know I would ever like a boy" Naruto shifted in his seat._

"_But" Sasuke paused being interrupted by Naruto. _

"_Damn! I'm sorry for being in love with you but I'm telling you it's an accident! I never meant for this to happen! Shit!" Naruto kept blabbering on about how he didn't want or mean to fall in love with Sasuke. Sasuke began to get annoyed and grabbed Naruto's hand yanking him over the seat to kiss him, directly on his lips. The kiss lasted for a quick second, so quick Naruto didn't have time to react. Sasuke pulled away turning his sight to in front of him. Naruto stared dumbfounded with his heart beating rapidly over and over. He was scared too move. _

"_But, I'll think about what you said tonight but I can't guarantee on leaving Sakura" Sasuke licked his lips. _

_Naruto nodded still in his stiff position. It was Sasuke who made him come to these feelings. It was Sasuke's fault and no one else's. What Sasuke said and the things Sasuke did were all Naruto's weaknesses…._

_~End of Flashback~_

_TBC!...__** Yes! I'm sorry for this short chapter but I just gave you a little preview of what was going on now. Sorry and this will have a part two!**_


	16. Back home part 2

Chapter fourteen II

"They did what?" Naruto's voice rose.

"Shh" Shino demanded trying not to cause too much attention.

"They broke up because Kiba was being a dumb ass" Naruto shook his head.

"Exactly, and now Kiba can't get over what happened between you guys and he thinks you and Garra were sneaking behind his back" Shino bit his lip.

"Oh my god, how can he be so stupid, why the fuck would I do that!" Naruto blurted.

"That's what I want to know" Shino sipped from his cup.

"I don't know how to fix this one, they have to figure it out" Naruto leaned back shaking his head.

"I suppose" Shino sighed eventually agreeing.

They couldn't get involve no matter what. All they could do was sit back and watch. Stay cautious and quiet.

When Naruto arrived home for the first time a car was parked in the yard. The same one he was use to seeing. The same one he hadn't seen in months. He dropped his book bag in the middle of the floor rushing inside.

"MOM? DAD?" He echoed trying to hide the excite ness in his voice. Mrs. Uzumaki walked into the room dressed in her favorite red, pajamas. Her short, spiked cut made her look like a biker. Their look alike blue eyes both glistened in happiness. Their pink lips curved into a wide smile. Naruto wrapped his arms around his mother.

"Look how you've grown in the last few months" She leered at her son. "And your dad said you looked more like him you look like me" She made them both laugh. "I'm glad your home" Naruto smiled. "I hope you haven't had any gang fights, have you?" Mrs. Uzumaki placed a hand on her hip. "Sadly no, I think a part of me died while you were gone" Naruto admitted he had changed. "I wonder who or what made this come to what it is" Mrs. Uzumaki laughed.

"Well, it's nice to see you too son" Mr. Uzumaki walked into the room with his arms folded.

"Dad" Naruto rushed over and hugged him also.

His dad embraced him into a strong hug. "I missed you too son" He mumbled finally releasing the boy.

"I'm home" Sakura vociferated wandering into the room; she stopped to see two faces she hadn't seen in awhile. She immediately dropped her belongings and rushed to hug them both at the same time. "I thought you'd never come back" She laughed squeezing them both. "We had to; besides who is this Uzumaki you're seeing?" Mr. Uzumaki raised an eyebrow. Sakura grinned nervously. "Don't worry, he's an awesome guy plus I met his family already" She made clear. "Mommy I'm telling you, he might be the one" Sakura clasped her hands together. Mr. Uzumaki looked over at his son. "Have you met him?" Naruto nodded yes. "Is he that good?" Naruto formed a fake smile. "Yes, he is" Guiltiness consumed the boy's heart. "I want to meet him A.S.A.P" Their mom ordered leaving to go make their first family meal in months. Night fell and dinner hours ended. Mrs. Uzumaki and Mr. Uzumaki relaxed in their bed for the first time, and made plans for fun things to catch up on their kid's lives. Sakura slept peacefully in one room and Naruto in the order. Naruto's phone vibrated against his back. He groaned turning over trying to ignore it. The vibration stopped but sonly started again. He sat up to turn on the lamp. He flipped open his phone. "Hello?"

Music in the back ground blasted in his ear. He pulled away for a moment. "Hey retard, don't fucking call my phone this late in the-Naruto it's me, Garra" Garra's voice trembled. Naruto blinked. "Garra, what are you doing up this late?" He demanded. "I-I'm at this club downtown, I need your help" Garra sobbed. "What's wrong? What club?" Naruto groaned. "Exotic Fantasy, downtown, I meet this guy who seemed nice, he wanted me to have sex with him but I refused and now he has me locked in this room, oh god, please help me" Garra sobbed even more. "Hold on, okay" Naruto ordered. Garra didn't answer. "Garra?" Naruto called into the phone. No answer. "Who are you speaking to?" A voice yelled and it surely wasn't Garra. "Nobody. Please let me go-_click_" Garra's line was cut off. Naruto sat there at the edge of his bed with a blank mind. He dialed in familiar digits and listened to the dial tone. "Oh come on, pick up the damn phone Kiba" He pleaded. "What do you want?" An angry voice answered. "Your boyfriends in trouble" Naruto yawned. "Then why don't you go save him?" Kiba snorted. "Now you listen here Kiba, I don't have any sort of feelings towards Garra except he's my friend, It's my duty to protect his ass this time in the morning, now you can either get your ass up and save him or stay home and watch the news for a missing person" Naruto scolded. Silence struck between the two. "Where is he?" Kiba commanded. "Downtown at the Exotic Fantasy club" Naruto informed then hung up. He laid back down and in no time fell back asleep…

Kiba pushed open the club's back door and eased himself inside. He found himself in a hallway with numerous doors. 'Shit' He thought to himself. 'Which one is Garra in?'

"You have to admit that guy boss got is pretty cute" A voice persuaded coming out a room with someone else. Kiba backed up, pressing his back against a wall. "Let's go get a drink" The two people walked towards the exit. Soon they were gone. Kiba made his way towards the room they came from. He slowly opened the door a little bit. He peeped inside. He couldn't see much but he could hear everything.

"Let me go, please let me go" He could hear Garra pleading.

"Whores like you try to play me, that's what I HATE!" The man knocked over a chair. Garra flinched. "Aw, did I scare you?" The man leaned down cupping Garra's face in his hands. Garra's skin crawled. The man leaned in to kiss him when he spit directly in the man's face. "You're a crazy bastard!" Garra yelled at him. "My boyfriend's going to kick your ass!" The man held up a hand and slapped Garra across the face.

"Hey, YOU THERE!" A voice hollered to Kiba. He turned towards the voice. One of the men from earlier had returned. "You're not supposed to be back here!" He yelled rushing towards Kiba. 'And I thought this would be easy' Kiba shook his head flipping over the man landing on his hands.

"Huh?" The man looked up.

"Over here, grandpa" Kiba teased standing on one hand. The man turned around and ran towards Kiba's current spot. "Uh oh" Kiba glanced behind him at the other man running towards him also. "Let's make this easier" He mumbled pushing him self up causing the two men to crash into each other. That's all it took. The two men were laid out on the floor. "That was quick" Kiba shook his head pushing open the door. Garra was spread out across the bed underneath the lunatic. Kiba noticed the man was holding Garra down. The boy kicked and made muffle screams. Something sparked inside of Kiba. He immediately marched his way over to the man grabbing him by the shirt and pulling him off of Garra.. He kicked the guy in stomach numerous of times before letting him go. He dropped to the floor. He continually kicked the guy. "Kiba STOP!" Garra shouted. Kiba paused looking up at his lover. "Stop what?" Kiba asked kicking the man one more time. "You'll kill him" Garra stood up wobbling a little. "Ohhh, I haven't even gotten to killing" Kiba pressed his foot down on the man's chest. Underneath his foot the man panted for air. "Please…ha..don't..kill me" The man plead. "Babe, come here" Kiba held out a hand to Garra. Garra took it and stood beside Kiba. Kiba smirked down at the man. "I think you need to apologize" Kiba smiled sweetly. "I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to" The man stuttered. Kiba kicked him. "Say sorry!" Kiba yelled. "Kiba, stop! He said sorry!" Garra tried to pull Kiba off of the man. Kiba leaned down and touched the man's face. "Make sure we never come across paths or I'm afraid your midnight sleep will be in a cemetery" Kiba stood up grabbing Garra's hand and pulling him out of the room. Once they were out of the building and back on streets of Tokyo Kiba released Garra's hand.

"I'm sorry" Garra muttered. Kiba sighed turning to the boy. "Its okay, what are friends for?" He questioned turning to walk away. "We are not friends" Garra hollered. Kiba turned back towards Garra. "We're more then that" Garra wrapped his hands around Kiba's face and pulled him down to kiss. Kiba's hands automatically embraced Garra. Their tongues wrestled with each other. A brand new feeling towards each other occurred. A feeling that said: _You belong to me. I can't live without you. Mine. _They finally pulled apart. "My house?" Kiba asked seductively. Garra agreed….

**I'm hoping it was at least okay, I'm not sooo good at describing action even though that's all I watch! Lol . I hope it was long enough but if not..i have an extra…with..kiba and garra…at his house…um..in his bed…yeah..you get it right? LMAO) Also if you would be kind and check out my new story All I want for Christnas is Sasuke Uchiha and tell me how it is? Pleasee?**


	17. EXTRA::: Back home

Chapter fourteen: EXTRA::::::::

"I missed you so much" Garra moaned as Kiba whispered in his ear. He nibbled softly making the boy yelp.

"Then show me how much" Kiba laid on his back. Garra blushed.

"We'll wake your parents" Garra divulged.

"Are you trying to say my bed is old and creaks?" Kiba joked. Garra laughed a little. "No, after we're done is what I mean" He flirted climbing on top of Kiba. Garra disrobed Kiba. Garra tore off his shirt, pants and boxers. Garra grabbed the lube and poured it onto his fingers, soaking them. Then he lubed himself. He bit his bottom lip as he began to become tense. "Relax" Kiba mumbled. Garra finished lubing himself then stroked Kiba's aroused member. Garra sat up off of Kiba for a moment to angle his puckered hole against Kiba's erection. He slowly lowered himself down. A sharp pain shot up his spine. He winced. "It's been way to long" Garra muttered out. Kiba held onto Garra's hips and with one push all of him was inside of Garra. "AHH" Garra moaned louder then he intended. He quickly covered up his mouth. Kiba smirked. Garra finally relaxed more. He slowly moved his hips in small circles. Still holding a hand over his mouth, muffling his moans he educed the confidence to move more. He rocked his hips medially staring down at Kiba who stared up. "Move your hands" Kiba groaned. Garra shook his head no. "Hm, we'll see about that" Kiba grabbed onto Garra hips. Garra was extremely light that Kiba could bounce him up and down. Garra dropped his hands instantly and moaned aloud. "Ahhh, Kibaaahhh!" He moved his hips and more. He rode Kiba roughly and rapidly. Kiba sat up pushing the boy down onto his back. He lifted Garra's legs over his shoulders falling into his lover deeper. Garra's walls tightened up on Kiba's member. "So good, SOOO GOOD!" Garra yelled thrusting his hips along with Kiba. Garra caressed Kiba's back until he found himself scratching it. Kiba didn't even noticed, they both were drowning in pleasure. "Please, Harder Kiba" Garra moaned as his eyes rolled in the back of his head. Kiba sat on his knees lifting the boy's back up straight then wrapped his legs around his waist. Kiba seized onto Garra's plump butt and pulled out of him just to pound back in as hard as he could. "Ahhhhnnnh!" Garra screamed tangling his fingers in Kiba's hair. "God yes, oh yes, amazing!" Garra shrieked feeling a orgasm come on. "Kiba, I-I'm going..to..ahhhhhh!" He moaned into Kiba's ear softly. "Come?" Kiba finished for his lover. "Go ahead, come for me" Kiba whispered sticking his tongue inside of Garra's ear. Garra arched his back as his body shook all over. His toes curled up and his orgasm burst. "I LOVEEE YOUUU" He moaned loudly for the last time possibly waking more then Kiba's parents up. Kiba thrust into the boy once more before releasing his hot seed inside of his squeezing, walls. Kiba fell onto his back with Garra falling on top of his chest. They both panted and gasped for air. "That was amazing" Garra admitted no ashamed anymore. He actually smiled kissing Kiba's cheek. "No…You're amazing" Kiba rephrased before the two had an episode of their make out sessions…..

Parent's room::::

"Honey, what was that noise?"

"It came from Kiba's room"

"I know that, what was it, is he watching gay porn?"

"No. I don't think so"

"Oh my, does he have a girlfriend or something over?"

"I'm so proud of him"

"What did you say honey?"

"Nothing, go back to sleep"


	18. How much drama can one guy TAKE

Chapter Fifteen

Sasuke quietly surprised Sakura who sat in a near by desk talking. She twirled around staring into his eyes. "Sasuke!" She yelped practically falling out of her chair just to hug him. He smiled breathing in her air, hugging her also. "Missed you so much" He mumbled. She pulled apart from him blushing. "Well, my parents are um, back home, and they um, yeah" She was lost for words. "They want to meet me, don't they?" Sasuke rose an eyebrow indicating. She nodded. "What time?" He asked. "I knew you would understand" She giggled. "It's at seven, will you come?"

"You bet" He agreed.

Later that evening…

"Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Uzumaki and Mr. Uzumaki" Sasuke stood in the doorway holding his hand out with his own parents and brother behind him.

"Come in" Mrs. Uzumaki greeted. "I didn't know you were coming early, I just started dinner"

"No wonder why it smells so good in here" Mr. Uchiha sniffed the air once more. Mrs. Uchiha tapped her husband. "Pay him no mind, he loves food" They all laughed. Itachi stood in front of all of them staring around. This was his first time in Naruto's house and wow was it impressive. "You must be Sasuke's brother" Mr. Uzumaki held out a hand. Itachi shook it nodding. "I've heard a little too much about you" Mrs. Uzumaki winked at Sasuke. "You all can come and sit in the living room" Mr. Uzumaki offered guiding them. "You have a nice place, I love the colors" Mrs. Uchiha complimented. "Us women have to have style, why else would our husbands look so good?" Mrs. Uzumaki whispered. "I heard that" Mr. Uzumaki smirked back at his wife.

"Sakura! Naruto!" Mr. Uzumaki stood in front of the stairs chanting his children's names. In a few seconds both of them were down stairs. Dressed completely sharp, for Sasuke? Sakura wore her favorite blue dress, Sasuke's favorite color, and her hair down, in curls. Sasuke gazed at her over and over. "Wow" He sighed. She smiled twirling a string of hair. She was unbelievable, the best girlfriend he ever had. But, his eyes drifted from her to Naruto. Who had some tricks up his sleeve as well. His hair was also down, and floppy, unlike his usual spikes. His eyes were glistening even more then they did before. He wore his orange sweater-vest, and a pair of dark, jeans. He held out his hand to Sasuke's parents. "Nice to see you again" He gave his best smile. Sasuke's heart fluttered. And from behind Itachi could not take his eyes off of the blond. "I didn't know your hair could straighten" Mrs. Uzumaki brushed her son's hair back smiling. "Mom, stop it" He mumbled embarrassed. "Well, You kids can go upstairs to the game room if you'd like or relax in the Jacuzzi" Mr. Uzumaki insisted. "Um, okay" Sakura grabbed onto Sasuke's hand and pulled him upstairs. Itachi and Naruto followed.

"Which one do you guys want to do?" Sakura glanced over at Sasuke then Itachi. Itachi shrugged. "I don't care" Naruto rolled his eyes. "Maybe the Jacuzzi, it is kind of chilly" Sasuke admitted. "Stick with me, I can warm you right up" Sakura flirted before blushing. A pang of jealously curled up in Naruto's stomach.

"Ah, I wasn't expecting getting into a Jacuzzi, I don't have any trunks" Sasuke divulged. "I'll get you some" Sakura and Naruto both said. They stared at each other, and then Sakura turned and headed the other way. Soon, she came back with two pair of trunks, she handed one to Itachi and the other to Sasuke. "The bathroom's straight ahead to the left" She directed. "Thanks" Itachi muttered following Sasuke to the bathroom. "I-I'll uh, go check the temperature in the Jacuzzi" Naruto rubbed his head walking by quickly as possible. 'Crap, you've done it now, Naruto' He sighed kneeling down at the side of the Jacuzzi. He turned the small knob which controlled how warm the tub would get. "Naruto" Sasuke's voice startled him. Naruto immediately stood up. "God, you scared me for a moment" Naruto stared at the onyx eyed boy. His hair in its usual, rock star style, he wore black trunks, and his abs was revealed. Naruto blushed. God, Naruto could not be blushing over some dudes abs. He just couldn't, that was the thing girls did. "I have to talk to you, about what you said that night" Sasuke stepped forward. "Now?" Naruto's eye brow rose. "Yes" Sasuke simply answered.

"You mean here, right now?"

"Yes, here right now"

"Are you sure, now?"

"Naruto, yes now, now just let me speak" Sasuke insisted.

"Okay"

"I..I was thinking for a long time..I mean this is something you really have to think about..and I came to a bunch of silly questions like what will happen if I said yes..what if I said no…what about Sakura?" Sasuke paused.

"What about me?" Sakura interrupted walking over to them. Sasuke and Naruto turned to stare at her. She took big steps over towards Sasuke smiling. When she stood in front of him she spun around in her tow piece bathing suit. "Do you like it?"

Sasuke's expression changed smoothly and he grinned. "Of course" He pulled her closer. "Then I guess we're ready for the Jacuzzi" She smirked leading him. Naruto watched them as they sat on the edge of the Jacuzzi kicking up water. Itachi strolled up beside him. "Aren't you going to get in?" Naruto mumbled.

"Aren't you?" Itachi mumbled back.

"I don't feel like it" Naruto lied.

"Well, me either" Itachi sighed.

"You're dressed for it already you might as well"

"First…take your shirt off" Itachi turned to the blond.

"WHAT? YOU FREAKING PERVERT!" Naruto shrieked.

"So you won't get your sweater wet Sherlock!" Itachi growled forcefully yanking the sweater off the boy. Sasuke somewhat kept a close eye on the two. Just because Sakura was there didn't mean he was okay with Itachi around Naruto, it didn't mean he liked Naruto or anything, I mean isn't this what all boyfriends do for their girlfriend's older brothers…okay who am I kidding.

"Wait Itachi! No you bastard!" Naruto screamed angrily being dragged into the Jacuzzi.

"Oh come on Naruto, the waters great!" Sakura splashed him. Naruto closed his eyes dodging it. He was finally in the Jacuzzi between Itachi and Sasuke. The blond gritted his teeth, ashamed that he let Itachi drag him along. What in the world was happening? One minute he was the notorious leader of N4 and now uh, a sweet, little boy in love, what next?

"I'm glad we got this parent approval thing in check" Sakura spoke for everyone to hear. "I'm glad my parents seem to approve, aren't you Sasuke?"

Naruto and Sasuke leered at each other. Sasuke read the hurt in Naruto's eyes and turned away nodding to Sakura. "Uh, yeah me too" He smiled. It was the fakest smile Naruto had ever seen but oh what the hell. Naruto pulled himself up, out of the Jacuzzi.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Sakura called after him.

"I'm just cold" He muttered grabbing a nearby towel.

"Um, you were in warm water the whole time" Sakura mentioned.

"I'm just cold alright, leave it alone" He rushed away into the house. He climbed the stairs to his room hearing the happy laughter of the two pair of parents. He dropped down, face forward on his bed, groaning. At times like this he needed to talk to one of his friends. So he dialed Kiba's number. The dial tone purred in his ear before someone picked up. "Hello"

"Kiba, it's me"

"Uh, sup Naruto, what do you want"

"I just wanted to speak to someone" He sighed.

"….."

"Kiba are you there?"

"Yeah, uh I'm..kind of busy now"

"Busy?"

"What the hell! It doesn't take an hour for soup to cook!"

"What? Is that Garra?"

"Hold on"

"…."

"…."

"Naruto I have to talk to you later, Garra just got his period"

"What the fuck?"

"Bye"

Naruto stared at the phone in confusion. Totally fail trying to talk to Kiba. He sat up stripping out of his wet boxers putting on dry, fresh ones, a red long sleeve shirt, and another pair of pants.

"So this is what your room looks like"

Naruto jumped turning around. Itachi stood there, dressed in his clothes staring around. He picked up a nearby picture of Naruto at a younger age, around ten. He was standing beside Kiba, Shino and Garra with his foot on a rock smiling.

"This is very cute" Itachi glanced at the blond who frowned.

"I didn't ask you to enter my room"

"I didn't ask you to enter my heart" Itachi snapped making Naruto flinch. Itachi bit his lip; he looked away setting the picture down.

"I'm sorry…for everything"

"That makes two of us" Naruto grunted.

"Looks like we won't be giving up anytime soon" Itachi shook his head smiling.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Naruto walked over to Itachi.

"The parents meet, the kids meet the parents, its official between Sasuke and Sakura yet you still won't give up"

"I-I can't..I mean I don't know what to do..anyway what do you mean _**we**_"

"Me, I'm not giving up"

"On what?"

"You" Itachi whispered leaning down. Naruto's breath grew short. "No" Naruto pulled away but Itachi was stronger. He carefully grip the boy by the arm pulling him back towards him then leaned down more. Naruto's eyes gazed into Itachi's. Itachi pressed his lips against the blonde's softly. "Mhm" Naruto muffled giving up. I mean what was wrong about this? Sasuke must've kissed Sakura thousands of times. This was Naruto and Itachi's second time, or maybe third.

"Itachi, Naruto, dinner's ready what are you two doing up-

Sasuke paused in the doorway staring at the scene. Naruto pushed Itachi off. "Sasuke I can explain" He hollered quickly.

"It's nothing to explain, it's not like I care" Sasuke's words devastated Naruto.

Itachi wiped his lips.

"Here I am wasting my time, I'm a step too late, and I seriously thought I had a chance" Itachi hustled out of the room leaving the two there.

"Anyway dinner is ready" Sasuke turned to leave the room.

"Sasuke, what did you want to tell me earlier"

Sasuke stared up at him. "It's not important anymore"…

After leaving the Uzumaki's house and driving around in his parent's car Itachi found himself sitting in an open café. The café was kind of empty with only him and an old couple sitting in the corner. He laid his head in his hand staring at them.

"Instead of being so desperate why don't I grow old with a stranger" He mumbled thinking no one would hear him.

"Will I do?" A soft voice, unknown voice suggested.

Itachi shifted his eyes to the person seated in front of him. It was a guy with pinkish gray eyes and brownish red hair. He beamed.

"Who are you?" Itachi growled.

"My name's Sasori, I didn't mean to disturb you but you looked so pitiful plus you were talking to yourself"

"Why thank you for noticing but now you're bothering me" Itachi exhorted.

"I was trying to help you, by the way what's your name?"

"That you don't need to know, and I don't need any help"

"Is it Itachi?" Sasori smirked.

"How'd you know that?" Itachi glared at him.

"Well, it's either I'm a stalker or I saw the napkin you kept writing Itachi plus Naruto on" Sasori shrugged as a waiter stood before them.

"What would you two like" The man didn't glance from his notepad.

"I'd like a cappuccino" Sasori smoothly talked resting his chin on his hand, staring up at the waiter. The man looked down at Sasori automatically blushing.

"Uh-Uh right away" He stammered walking off as fast he could.

"He didn't even take your order" Sasori complained. "So, why are you so sad _Itachi_"

"It's none of your concern"

"Oh come one Mr. Grinch, I promise you'll feel a lot better" Sasori pouted poking Itachi's arm.

"Just to make you shut up I will tell you anything you ask" Itachi gave up.

"Who's Naruto?" Was Sasori's first question.

"Someone" Itachi replied.

Sasori rolled his eyes. "Really who is this Naruto guy?"

"He's someone…I like..but..he's in love with someone else"

"Lucky guy, to be loved and wanted"

"Not actually, the guy he likes is my younger sibling who's dating Naruto's younger sister" Itachi drew a hand through his hair.

"Still, lucky guy" Sasori mumbled as the waiter returned with his cappuccino.

"H-Here you go" He nervously set the cup down.

"Thank you so much" Sasori winked as the waiter stumbled off.

"Okay, it's my turn to ask the questions" Itachi shifted in his seat.

"Hm?" Sasori sipped from his cup.

"What are you, some kind of guy that leads strangers on?" Itachi curiously required.

"Why'd you ask that?"

"You were just leading that waiter on"

"Exactly how?"

"To him, it seemed you were interested" Itachi viewed. Sasori licked his lips.

"Well, the most percentage of my interest is based on you" He flirted.

"What?" Itachi paused.

"Why don't you date me?" Sasori leaned over the table staring at Itachi, not blinking once.

"For one, I don't know you and for two I'm still trying to sort my feelings out with Naruto"

"I don't even know that guy and I'm jealous" Sasori suddenly stood up. He reached into his back pocket pulling out a pen. He took Itachi's hand and wrote down his name and number.

"If you change your mind that's my number, better hope I'm not taken by then" He gave another pretty smile before walking away. "Thanks for the cappuccino, thought I'd rather have you" Sasori blew a kiss before leaving the café. Itachi sat there dumbfounded staring at the ink on his hand. "What a fucking day"….

_**Okay first of all this is my longest chapter so I didn't go back and edit my mistakes so if you see any just ignore it you know what I mean. Lol..nobody's perfect *starts singing Miley Cyrus even though I hate her* THANKS AND REVIEW!**_


	19. Mother and Son conversation

Chapter sixteen

Naruto rubbed his temples. He was tired, and frustrated before and after the Uchiha family left. All he wanted to do was forget whatever happened and go to sleep.

"Naruto, are you still up?" His mother knocked on his door lightly. He cleared his throat. "Come in"

She walked inside smiling. "I like that Sasuke kid" She glanced out of the room then turned back to Naruto. "Don't tell Sakura I said that" She closed the bedroom door after walking inside. "Can I sit beside you?" She asked holding onto to her, violet, silk robe. Naruto nodded as his mom got comfortable on his bed.

"…."

"…."

"…."

"Mom, do you have something to say?"

"No, not really….."

"…"

"Okay, now that you mention it, I do" She declared. "I had a few questions for you..I don't know if I should ask them but I'm curious"

"Go ahead" Naruto urged.

"Fine…let's see…I wanted to know..if you have anyone you like" She shifted her eyes to him. Naruto almost choked.

"What kind of question is that?"

"It's a yes or no question, do you or do you not?"

Naruto placed a hand behind his neck, rubbing it nervously.

"Yes, I do" He confirmed.

"My babies are growing up" Mrs. Uzumaki sighed nudging him softly. He blushed.

"And there was something else I wanted to ask"

"Knock yourself out mom"

"Is the person you like….Uchiha Sasuke?"

The room turned silent and the palm of Naruto's hands got shaky. 'Should I lie, or tell the truth?'

"No way, w-why'd I like him?"

Mrs. Uzumaki glared at him. "Hm, I don't know, you tell me"

"Mom, quit it, I don't like him!" Naruto rudely jumped up.

"Naruto, I can tell when you lie, just because I haven't seen you in months doesn't mean I forgot you!"

Naruto swallowed staring angrily at his mom. She reached for his hand. "Sit back down" She ordered. He obeyed sat back down beside her. She rubbed his hand over and over. "Does Sakura know?"

"I don't want her to know"

"That's unfair; you need to let her know"

"That'll just make things worse!" Naruto whined.

"Keeping quiet will make things worse" His mom snapped. "Now, I want you tell her about this tomorrow, at breakfast, in school, after school, at dinner, any time you want just let her know"

"Fine" Naruto kicked his feet up on the bed. "Mom, can I tell you..something else.."

"Anything"

"You won't get mad right?"

"Of course not"

"" Naruto quickly spoke looking away.

"You can tell me anything that I can understand" Mrs. Uzumaki laughed.

Naruto sighed. "I lost my virginity to Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke's brother"

"You…WHAT?" She outburst immediately standing up.

"You said you wouldn't get mad" Naruto reminded.

"I-I-I'm not mad I'M FURIOUS! DID HE FORCE YOU?" She cupped his face in her hands. "It's okay, don't be scared tell mommy what happened"  
"Mom, I'm not a little kid" Naruto jolted back. "And no, I wasn't forced"

Mrs. Uzumaki's mouth opened but then closed. She closed her eyes for a minute breathing in and out. "It's my fault" She muttered.

"No it's not" Naruto mumbled.

"If I didn't leave you kids home alone for months and just became a normal family this wouldn't have happened"

"Stop coming to conclusions!" Naruto snapped. "It's not true!"

"I'm glad you both still love me" His mom slyly smiled kissing his forehead.

"Mom…" Naruto moaned hugging her tightly. He could feel water creeping down his back. "Mom, don't cry"

"You're crying too you brat" She laughed between a gasp. She hugged her son back, caressing his back, which he always found so soothing. She finally released him wiping her eyes. "I promised you'd never see me cry"

"It's a little too late now" Naruto smiled. She stood up. "Yeah I know that now" She made her way to the door.

"Goodnight mom"

"Goodnight" She walked out of the room closing the door behind her….

_**Okayyy, yup, THE END OF THE WHOLE STORY! YES! HAHA BYEE! Just joking! Haha, why'd I end it like that? I'd never do that to you! IF YOU DID REVIEW THIS CHAPTER! Joking again. This chapter is short, yeah, but what til you see the next chapter! By the way I'm going to start setting dates to finish a chapter. Chapter seventeen will be up on the 24**__**th**__** so look out for it!**_


	20. AUTHOR'S NOTE 2

_**You know what, I guess this setting dates aren't going to work. So I'm just going to do it old school LAUGH OUT LOUD. Chapter 17 won't be on the 24**__**th**__**, instead you can read it right after reading this. Hahaha, I know, I was just trying to see if this would work but nah, I don't like it! By the way I'm thinking of doing an extra with Itachi and Sasori for the next chapter I publish. What do you think? Inbox me or review and let me know!**_

_**Love soooo freaking truly, **_

_**Naughtykisses**_


	21. Naruto has many more problems

Chapter Seventeen

The next morning Naruto just knew it would be awkward with just Sakura in the house. Both their parents were at a meeting uptown. Naruto clumsily stumbled intro the kitchen. Sakura's eyes met his.

"Good morning" Sakura turned away reaching into the cabinet. She poured her cereal into a glass bowl.

"G'morning" Naruto squeaked taking a seat. Sakura sighed deeply taking a seat in front of him then devouring her breakfast. Quiet. Crunch. Quiet. Crunch, crunch.

"Naruto, if you aren't eating why bother missing the bus?" Sakura dropped her spoon to sip her natural, real, fruit orange juice. Naruto tapped his hands on the end of the table blushing. "I uh, wanted to talk to you" He twitched in his seat.

"About?" Sakura narrowed her eyebrows.

"A-About your boyfriend"

"What about _**my**_ boyfriend?"

"W-well" Naruto scratched his head. "Let's say you had this friend, a guy friend who you looked to as an older brother"

"Mhm?"

"And he..just accidentally and unexpected fell in love with Sasuke-your boyfriend-what would you say?"

Sakura focused her eyes on her older sibling.

"I'd suggest he leave Sasuke alone before I never talk to him again, I've worked hard to get him and no one, I mean _**no one**_ is going to steal him away, and so Naruto, why do you ask such a question?" Sakura crooked her head to the side with an upset aura forming around her.

Naruto gulped sitting back in the chair. "Would you be upset if it was true?"

"Depends on who it is"

"What if I said it was…me?"

She sat quietly for a moment. "You are in love with him, I-I just knew it!" Sakura roused from her chair, nearly knocking it over. "How could you!" She gawked at her brother in disbelief.

"I'm sorry okay?" Naruto stood in front of her.

"I HATE YOU SO MUCH, YOU JUST HAVE TO HAVE WHATS MINE DON'T YOU!" Sakura raged crying. Naruto flinched but still reached out for her. She jolted back.

"Don't you say a word to me..ever" Sakura dashed out of the kitchen. I few seconds later the house door slammed, lightly shaking the chandler hanging from the ceiling.

….

"Naruto?"

"….."

"Na-ah-ruh-toeee!"

"Hm?" The blond tore his eyes from the window towards his friends.

"You've been acting strange all day, what's wrong now?" Garra curiously questioned his friend.

"Uh, I'm tired, last night the Uchiha's were over for dinner and stuff"

"Did you and Itachi do something naughty again?" Kiba joked cracking a smile. Shino nudged him roughly making him holler in pain. "You bastard" He choked out but stopped after seeing Naruto's face. It showed pure anger and sadness, but more sadness then anger.

"Sorry" Kiba mumbled.

"What's really wrong?" Garra tossed a hand over Naruto's shoulder.

"Sakura knows"

"You told her! Bad idea bro, bad IDEA" Kiba exclaimed in shock.

"My mom made me"

"Did she go crazy and tear down the place?" Shino asked.

"No, but she looked like she wanted to tear me into tiny little pieces" Naruto dropped his head on his desk.

"This is bad" Garra shook his head thoughtfully. "Now what?"

"I..I don't know..maybe I should talk to Sasuke…if he lets me"

"If he lets you, what do you means if he lets you?"

"You see, last night wasn't a good night either, Itachi..uh..came into my room..and Sasuke came up a little while either and..caught us kissing"

"NARUTO!" Garra blurted. "Oh my god!"

"I didn't ask him to! You shit head" Naruto exclaimed.

"You better sort things out soon" Shino advised as the bell rung.

"I know, I know" Naruto mumbled under his breath.


	22. When things, get worse

Chapter Eighteen

"Sasuke, can I please speak to you" Naruto peeped around then gazed back towards the raven.

"Hey, Rock lee, are you heading to lunch!" Sasuke shouted across the classroom loudly, ignoring Naruto's existence.

"Yeah why?" Rock lee called back.

"Hold up, I'm coming" Sasuke stood up but Naruto blocked him.

"I'm talking to you! Don't fucking ignore me"

"Naruto move" Sasuke grip the boy by his shoulders trying to push him out the way.

"Sasuke, just let me explain, if it's about Itachi I don't care about him, I like you, you only matter" Naruto plead.

"I don't care who it's about, I don't have the time to be bothered with you _**anymore**_"

"Anymore?"

Sasuke sighed rolling his eyes slightly. "Yes, not anymore"

"I told you, last night was a mistake!"

"Maybe it isn't last night, maybe I'm fine with having Sakura, maybe I don't want anything to do with you" Sasuke brutally threw harsh words at the blond. He stood there taking the words in, every last bit.

"Ever thought of that, dobe?"

"No I haven't…but have you thought about my feelings?" Naruto's voice trembled.

Sasuke paused. Naruto gulped getting ready to walk away. "I didn't think so" He turned on his foot walking away from the raven. Sasuke banged his hand onto a desk, hardly. The class quiet down and turned to him. Yes, he something he didn't mean to say. Of course he had to apologize…

After searching the halls for Naruto, Sasuke settled on looking in the staircase. And just as he thought, the boy was there. Sasuke leaned his back against the wall, staring down at the blond. Naruto rested his head on his knees.

"I'm sorry" Sasuke leaned down.

"Hmph" Naruto snarled looking away. Sasuke chuckled a little, looking down.

"You know, the thing I wanted to say to you that night..well..ask you" Sasuke paused reaching for Naruto's hand.

"Look at me" He demanded.

"Why should I listen to what you say, your not my boss, besides all you care about is yourself and Sakura" Naruto blurted.

"Ha, you're right"

"I am?"

"Yes, you are exactly right" Sasuke insisted. "You're saying I should just-just forget all about Sakura and keep my eyes on you"

"That isn't what I said!" Naruto whipped his head around. Sasuke didn't waste anytime and pressed their lips together. Just like before, the kiss was sweet but it lasted even more. Sasuke pulled away.

"That trick always gets you" He smiled.

Naruto flushed, and embarrassed looked away. "What did you want to ask me?"

Sasuke's face turned serious.

"I wanted to ask…why I can't have you both."

"What?"

"Why can't I have you and Sakura?"

Naruto stared at the raven as If he was crazy. "You want us to share you?"

"I guess, if you put it that way" Sasuke shrugged.

"Sasuke, this isn't some freaking JOKE, you-you're stupid, how are we suppose to share you, stop being selfish!" Naruto stood up.

"Maybe, you're being selfish" Sasuke gave Naruto a crooked grin. Naruto's lip trembled and his eyes watered, he opened his mouth to yell but Sasuke interrupted. "Okay, never mind, I'm sorry, just let's not argue"

"Tell me"

"Huh?"

"Tell me what to do to make this up to Sakura, to Itachi, to you"

"It's my problem too, so tell me how is it possible, to have Sakura and not want you?" Sasuke licked his lips.

"You decide who you want to be with, you can't have us both, and I'm stuck with deciding, will I give her up for you, or give you up for her?" Naruto shoved his hands in his pocket and walked away…

After School

Sasuke waited by Sakura's locker, staring at the people laughing and screaming in the halls. Christmas break was here. Senior year was approaching, extremely fast. Sakura waved to Hinata as she came down the hallway. She caught a glimpse at Sasuke before standing in front of him.

"Hey" she gave him a weak smile before opening her locker and grabbing her science notebook.

"You want to go hang out tomorrow?" He asked.

"Nah, I don't feel like it" Sakura shook her head in disagreement. For this first time in her life about something Sasuke suggested.

"Is it because of Naruto"

Sakura slammed her locker shut, becoming very annoyed. "Yes, yes, it's about him, YOU KNEW DIDN'T YOU?"

"Y-Yeah I knew"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just couldn't"

"It's not like you like him back or something…do you?" She folded her arms.

"I do..kinda..but I like you more" Sasuke confessed.

"He can't have you, you're mine" Sakura fussed.

Sasuke blinked. "Who ever said I was your property? Just because we're dating doesn't mean you officially own me"

"He always ruins it for me"

"Sakura, what are you talking about?"

"Nothing, just forget it" Sakura sniffed getting ready to leave but Sasuke's grabbed her wrist. Her eyes were filled up with tears.

"I never said I was leaving you" Sasuke hugged her. "I was just wondering if you'd consider Naruto's feelings"

"I don't want to" Sakura pouted. She pulled away from Sasuke.

"Come on, he's your brother and he cares about you" Sasuke pleaded. "Just try"

"No"

"Please"

"I said NO!" Sakura argued.

"How can you be so fucking selfish, Sakura?"

"Me? Selfish? Open your eyes Sasuke, you said you loved me more then Naruto"

"Maybe I'm having second thoughts" Sasuke snapped. Sakura stepped back.

"You'll regret this, you'll regret it so bad" She turned away and staggered off.

At Home

Naruto and his parents were in the living room when Sakura stormed into the house. "Sakura, what in the world is wrong with you?" Mr. Uzumaki commented on his daughter's rude actions. She swung her purse and book bag on the floor.

"He broke up with me, he had the nerves to do it" Tears streamed down her face.

Mrs. Uzumaki rushed to hug her daughter. "Why did he do it?"

"He said he loved Naruto more" Sakura sobbed. Naruto stared at his sister in shock. How could Sasuke say that, when he told him he could never leave Sakura?

"Mom, I thought he was the one, he…said he loved me..but now..he-he loves Naruto" Sakura clung onto her mother's blouse, soaking it in tears.

"Maybe, you two just need time away from each other" Mr. Uzumaki spoke softly rubbing Sakura's head.

"He's just too scared" Sakura sniffed staring coldly at her parents. "That's why he says he loves Naruto"

"Scared of what?" Mrs. Uzumaki questioned.

"Scared to be a father" Sakura acknowledged.

"Huh?" He parents exchanged looks.

"I'm pregnant, for crying out loud, I'm pregnant with Sasuke's child!" She yelled. Naruto rose up from his seat clenching his fist.

"Sakura, why, why are you lying on him!" Naruto shrieked.

"I'm not lying" Sakura grinned. "I'm two weeks, pregnant with Uchiha Sasuke's child"…..

**Ummm….Yeah…uhh…dramatic..right?...What will the parents say? Is Sakura telling the truth? GASP the madness, the shock, the betrayal…lol was it good? Bad? I know there were mistakes; I'm getting too lazy to re-read it and edit, so I'm terribly sorry. **


	23. The Parents

Chapter Nineteen

"Mrs. Uzumaki, now let's think about this" Mrs. Uchiha persuaded calmly on the other end of the phone.

"My son would never be so irresponsible, besides we always tell him to wear protection"

"I assume you take great belief in your son just as I do my daughter but Mrs. Uchiha if she says it happened then it did, my daughter is not a liar" Mrs. Uzumaki proclaimed getting highly upset.

Her husband watched as she rapidly walked in circles.

"Dear let me take the phone" He stood behind her rubbing her shoulders. She silenced him with a finger and continued to listen to Mrs. Uchiha. Mrs. Uchiha was talking back and forth with her husband when Sasuke walked into the house. "Hold on one minute" Mrs. Uchiha placed the phone to her chest. Mrs. Uzumaki kept quiet trying to hear what was happening.

"Is Sakura pregnant with your child?" Mr. Uchiha's strict voice boomed loudly.

"What? No way, we-we didn't even go beyond kissing" Sasuke made a face of disbelief.

"Are you sure, Sasuke, are you sure?" Mrs. Uchiha spoke low.

"Mom, I'm positive, who do you think I am?"

"You're my son and I'm making sure you don't ruin your life"

"Sakura isn't pregnant, not with my child anyway, I'm one hundred percent sure"

Mrs. Uchiha and her husband let out a sigh of relief. Mrs. Uchiha placed her ear back to the phone.

"I'm terribly sorry, but that baby Sakura's carrying isn't my son's"

Mrs. Uzumaki clenched at her hair, holding her head back groaning.

"I understand, I'll talk to her"

"You need to take her to get a pregnancy test, that's what you need to do" Mrs. Uchiha snapped.

"How dare you tell me what to do with my own child!" Mrs. Uzumaki rage causing her husband to snatch the phone from her.

"We're both sorry Mrs. Uchiha, you are absolutely right, sorry for the wasting your time" Mr. Uzumaki hung up.

"Sakura would never lie about such matters" Mrs. Uzumaki dusted her pants nervously. Mr. Uzumaki reached for her hands. He held them tightly before kissing her knuckle.

"I know, so let's just talk to her and get it from her view of things" He suggested. Mrs. Uzumaki nodded as they climbed the stairs to Sakura's room….

**This was just a quick chapter settling the parents point of view ^_^**


	24. The car accident

**Sorry for the long wait but I'm just now updating most of my stories and making new stories, so if you have time and feel like it, check out He's a robot for crying out loud (Naruto) He was Southern Gentlemen (Twilight), Cry Baby (Twilight), or Teach me, Tease me (Ouran High School Host Club) REVIEW PLEASE! **

**(NOT EDITED) There may be a few mistakes sorry. **

_Chapter Twenty_

_The Uzumaki parents knocked on Sakura's door. "Sakura, are you okay?"_

"_Come in" Sakura offered through a sob. Mrs. Uzumaki opened the door and walked inside followed by her husband. They both took a seat on Sakura's bed. Her face was buried into a pillow, soaked in tears. _

"_Now Sakura, I believe you'd never lie to us but" Mrs. Uzumaki paused to glance at her husband. _

"_Are you sure it's Sasuke's?" Mr. Uzumaki finished. _

_Sakura lifted her head up glaring at her parents. "Of course it is, GOD what do I look like, a slut?" She shrieked. _

_Mrs. Uzumaki shook her head no. "We just wanted to make sure, the Uchiha's are having a hard time believing it, they can't come to believe Sasuke isn't as good as they thought he was"_

_Sakura snorted. "They better get a clue because when this baby is born Sasuke is going to be by my side all the way"_

"_You're right and we respect that but we want you to get an adoption" Mr. Uzumaki suggested. A line of pain slapped Sakura across the face. "Dad, I don't want to get rid of my baby" _

"_But we don't want a baby to ruin your life" Mrs. Uzumaki divulged. _

"_It's not going to ruin my life, __**YOU **__are!" She blurted. "You two are trying to take away the one thing that's keeping Sasuke by my side are you deaf or something, I told you he DUMPED me for Naruto!" Sakura's comment made her mouth raise her hand to slap her but Mr. Uzumaki grabbed her wrist. _

"_What did you say?" His eyes pierced through his daughter._

"_That older, strong son you wanted, that would grow up one day and bring a fine young lady home, well bad news for you Naruto's in love with my boyfriend" Sakura stood up with a freaky smile on her face. _

"_Is it true?" Mr. Uzumaki turned to his wife. "You knew about this?" He required after a guilty look from her. _

"_I think it's obvious, just think about it, Naruto hasn't been the same, he hasn't even gotten into a fight and he never brings girls home" Mrs. Uzumaki pointed out. "And the way he looks at that Sasuke boy"_

_Mr. Uzumaki released his wife's hand and stumped out of the room. Mrs. Uzumaki followed thinking the worst. He twisted Naruto's door knob and pushes the door open. Naruto was on the phone when he saw his dad's angry expression. He hadn't seen it in such a long time. _

"_What's this I hear about you and that Uchiha boy?" Mr. Uzumaki adjured. _

_Naruto's mouth dried up and his face tightened. He groaned glaring at his mom then he turned back to his dad. _

"_What you heard is true but what's not true is the whole pregnant thing with Sakura" Naruto confessed._

"_Don't you change the subject!" His dad clamored. Naruto suddenly grew extremely enraged. He set the phone down and stood up. _

"_Why are you yelling at me?" He shouted. "Why aren't you yelling at Sakura she's the one in the fucking wrong!" _

"_Watch your language!" Mr. Uzumaki snapped. Mrs. Uzumaki clung at her husband's shoulders but he shook her off roughly._

"_Watch my language?" Naruto catechized. "You're the one who came bursting into my room to bug me about my sexuality when you hardly know anything about me but what you want for my future"_

"_That is not true" His dad ran a nervous hand through his hair._

"_Then why are you against me being gay, Sakura claims she's pregnant and you aren't yelling at her like you are me"_

_His dad got quiet and stood there for a moment looking down. Mrs. Uzumaki decided to say something._

"_I know there have been a lot of things going on lately but try to understand how Naruto feels" She cupped her husband's face in her hands. Naruto's phone beeped. He took a glance at the screen and read Sasuke's name. He instantly answered the phone. "Yeah?" He mumbled. "Do you think you could come somewhere with me so we can talk?" Sasuke whispered. Naruto looked at his parents then replied "Yes". "Well grab an extra outfit and I'll be there in six minutes" Sasuke hung up. Naruto immediately grabbed his jacket and an outfit. "Where are you going?" His mother asked noticing he was in a rush._

"_With Sasuke" He admitted zipping up his jacket. He stared at his dad frowning. A sigh drifted from his lips. "You are coming back right?" His father questioned. "Yeah I am" He replied. "I have a few things to say to that boy" His father left the room. Mrs. Uzumaki smiled causing Naruto to smile also. "Mom even if you do believe Sakura's pregnant, you do know it's not Sasuke's, right?" He grabbed his phone charger. "I'm sorry honey, I don't know what to believe, all I want is the truth and we will find out tomorrow, I scheduled a doctor's appointment for Sakura" She declared. A car honked from outside. Naruto peered out the window to see Sasuke waiting. He rushed out of the room, downstairs and to the front door. His dad was already outside talking to Sasuke when Naruto climbed in the passenger side. Mr. Uzumaki's head was half way through the driver's window. He gave Sasuke his serious face. "Well, well, Uchiha Sasuke, you've caused a lot of drama in my daughter and son's life" He spoke. "But that's alright..for now, you just listen good, if you hurt Naruto, I will kill you, and if you hurt Sakura, I will kill you, so boy you better find out a solution to everything that's going on, before I kill you" He promised. He gave Naruto a sly smile. "Have a good day" And with that he made his way into his house. Sasuke quietly rolled up his window. "Looks like he found some things out" Sasuke finally said. "Uh, yeah" Naruto agreed. "Sorry about that"_

"_Its okay" Sasuke pulled out of the Uzumaki's drive way. He drove down the road then pulled to a stop at a snow, covered stop sign. _

"_Um, what did you want to talk to me about?" Naruto applied. _

"_You do know Sakura isn't pregnant?" Sasuke kept his eyes on the road. _

"_Yeah, I do" Naruto acknowledged._

"_And I didn't break up with her, I'd never" Sasuke confirmed. Naruto gawked at the raven. _

"_Can I ask you something now?" Naruto queried. _

"_My bad for babbling away, go ahead" _

_Naruto swallowed fidgeting with his fingers. He resisted the urge to cry. _

"_Did you consider on who you'll pick?"_

_Sasuke finally turned to stare at the blond. _

"_That talk we had in the staircase on Friday" Naruto reminded. "I've decided already" _

"_And?" Sasuke encouraged Naruto to continue._

"_It was me who tried to ruin Sakura's relationship with you and I accidentally fell in love with you, so I've decided to forget everything completely and stay out of contact with you" _

_Sasuke leered into Naruto's eyes, Naruto leered back. Suddenly Naruto tore his eyes off of Sasuke and looked in front of him. _

"_SASUKE LOOK OUT" He shrieked. A car was driving on the wrong side of the street and racing towards them both. Sasuke grip the wheel and turned it roughly. The brakes screeched and screams erupted until the car Sasuke and Naruto were in was flipped over in a ditch…_

_TBC! O.O Yeah that's right, lol I left you all on a cliff hanger (sorry) You asked for more drama so I give you DrAmA. I think I killed Sasuke and Naruto…(GASP) How dare you all make me do it? *CRIES* _

_Naruto: I hate you_

_Sasuke: Agree_

_Me: *CRIES* I meant to put Sakura in the car! *UAHHH*_

_Sasuke: O.O You are insane you know that right?_

_Me: *Stops crying* -.- Do you want to die?_

_Sasuke: NO_

_Me: THEN SHUT UP_

_Naruto: Please review (Reviewing is donating money to our funerals.. .-. )_

_Me: *CRIES MORE*_


	25. Please Wake Up

_Chapter Twenty one_

_After hearing the news both parents of Sasuke and Naruto dashed to the hospital. Naruto's friends were informed and Itachi took the day off from college classes. A flabbergast Itachi was the first to reach the front desk where a lady sat speaking casually on her cell._

"_What room are Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke in?" He asked anxiously tapping on the counter. The lady peered up with a noticing bad, attitude. _

"_Hold on just a second" She placed her cell to her chest burning holes into Itachi's eyes. _

"_You can't find the waiting room no?" She smiled stupidly. "Well, take a couple of steps back and turn around" _

_It didn't take much for Itachi to explode and nearly jump over the counter to show this lady he wasn't up for games. But before he could even do that his mother yanked him behind her._

"_Now you look here lady, Uchiha Sasuke is my son who I plan to see RIGHT NOW, so if you'd hang up your damn phone before I shove it down your throat and tell me what room Uzumaki and Uchiha are in!" She raged scaring the lady. She promptly hung the phone up and scanned a notebook._

"_Uchiha Sasuke is in room 203 while Uzumaki Naruto…is in room 204" She glanced up. "Just so you know…Uzumaki is in a coma"_

_Mrs. Uzumaki covered her mouth to muffle her loud sobs. Her husband reached out for her but she was already running down the hall followed by everyone else. Mrs. Uchiha and Mr. Uchiha went to check on Sasuke first. He was asleep and would be up shortly. He had huge bruises on the skin revealed, a black eye and a busted lip. Then they headed over next door where Mrs. Uzumaki cried over Naruto's hospital bed. The doctor stood in front of the bed telling her when he'd awake. _

"_Maybe a couple of months, hopefully not a year" He sighed before escaping out of the sad, atmosphere of the room._

"_God, Naruto" Garra sucked in another breath of air and let it out for the fifth time. He was feeling a bit heavy about this, and he couldn't breathe much because of all the breath taking sobs. Kiba hugged him in the corner and told him to breathe as he counted. Shino sat quietly in a chair, tapping his foot nervously. Itachi leaned his head against the wall watching the parents sob to each other and ask why. Mr. Uzumaki complained about how he should've just understood in the first place. Mrs. Uchiha regretted yelling at Sasuke about Sakura. The room door suddenly opened and in walked Sasuke, dressed in the hospital uniform. Mrs. Uchiha rushed to her son and hugged him tightly._

"_You aren't suppose to be up, what-what if something bad happens, lets get you back in bed" She blocked his view from seeing Naruto. He stared down at her and grips both of her shoulders._

"_I'm fine" He mumbled before gently as possible pushing her aside. Itachi and the rest stared at him. He wobbled his way over to Naruto's bed. The blonde's eyes were both closed, his skin was a bit pale and it looked as if he was dead. Sasuke's heart sunk and pained for him as he kneeled down beside Naruto's bedside._

"_Hey you" He spoke a raspy voice grabbing Naruto's hand. He played with Naruto's fingers before pressing them against his face. It wasn't long before tears of his own streamed down his face. "Wake up dobe" He mumbled sobbing. "I'm sorry for hurting you..this much" He apologized as he father rested a hand on his shoulder. _

"_Go back and rest a bit" He spoke calmly. Sasuke shook his head no. _

"_I'm not leaving his side" He argued. And that came out to be true. Weeks passed and Sasuke was released out of the hospital while Naruto stayed there. Sasuke often skipped school and came to stay beside Naruto hoping he'd wake up. A month passed and hope was still tense as ever. While Naruto slept a lot of drama happened. Sasuke shared arguments with his family and even Sakura who was claimed by the doctor's 'NOT pregnant'. She had lied and regretted it. She was upset about Naruto's coma but this didn't stop her from trying to get Sasuke back. Sasuke didn't care about Sakura anymore and ignored her every time she came switching up to him. And with Itachi? Some days he didn't eat and others he'd walk alone on the beach until one day he came upon a familiar guy. Sasori. _

"_Look'a here" Sasori smiled burying his feet in the sand. "Thought I'd never see you again" _

_Itachi didn't respond. Instead he stood beside Sasori and gazed out towards the sunset. _

"_Sad as I first met you I see" Sasori frowned. "Something going wrong with blonde?" _

"_He's in a coma" Itachi instanty replied. _

"_He's in a coma eh, and you're worried about him, lucky him" Sasori muttered kicking up the sand. Itachi stood statue stiff and resisted not to cry. Sasori saw water forming up in Itachi's eyes and stood in front of him. Itachi glanced down. Sasori reached up cupping Itachi's face in his hands. He rubbed Itachi's eyes then pulled the raven haired down into a kiss. He pulled apart staring at a dumb founded Itachi. Sasori laughed a bit as he shed a tear. _

"_Now look what you've got me doing" Embarrassed he turned his back to Itachi and rubbed his eyes. Itachi grew this overwhelming urge to hug. He wanted to hug and to be hugged back. He wrapped his arms around Sasori and buried his face into his neck. Sasori stood stiff and then relaxed. They stood there for minutes, hugging. After that Itachi and Sasori grew close and became the best of friends. Itachi could at last take his mind off of Naruto for awhile…_

_**Five months later (June)**_

_The sun beamed down on Sasuke as he, Kiba, Shino and Garra walked to the hospital. _

"_God it's hot like shit" Kiba cursed wiping the sweat off of his forehead._

"_Yeah it is" Garra agreed._

"_Then walk up faster" Sasuke growled as his legs moved as fast as possible._

"_Someone's got their period" Shino chuckled._

_Sasuke glared at him from the corner of his eyes but then joined in on the laugh. He hadn't laughed in awhile. "It must be you cause I saw you last night buying pads" _

"_It was for my sister GOD!" Shino explained as Kiba and Garra laughed too. They all entered the hospital doors. Cool air blasted on their skin. It felt pleasurably good. Everyone sighed, relieved before walking towards Naruto's room. The door was wide open so they walked in staring around. Naruto's bed was empty and a nurse was changing the sheets. She stopped in her tracks and stared up at the four boys. _

"_Can I help you?" She asked dusting off her uniform. Sasuke stepped forward. _

"_Where's the blond boy who use to be in here" Sasuke demanded._

"_He's gone somewhere" She simply answered picking up a pair of hospital clothes that were folded on the bed. _

"_G-gone?" Sasuke stammered._

"_Yeah, he left a few minutes ago" She rephrased before guiding the boys out of the room. Sasuke stared at Kiba, Garra and Shino. They stared back sadly. _

"_I can't believe he died on us" Garra groaned leaning on Kiba weakly. Sasuke pounded an angry fist on the wall before sinking down to the floor. _

"_Damn you Naruto, fuck!" He cursed covering his face. "How could you be so selfish?" _

"_Selfish?" Naruto's voice answered. Sasuke believed Naruto's angel was answering back to him. _

"_Yes selfish! You go and die on me without saying goodbye!" Sasuke sobbed loudly._

"_Sasuke" Naruto moaned dropping down beside him._

"_Get out of my head Naruto! Go to heaven where you choose to be!" Fly away or something!" Sasuke pounded the sides of his head. Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the wrist causing him to stare up into the sapphire eyes once again. Kiba, Garra and Shino burst out into a hysterical laugh. They were happy Naruto was awake and remembered them but Sasuke was extremely sensitive. Obviously he cared deeply about the blond. Sasuke jumped back for a minute. _

"_You-You aren't dead?" He stammered. Naruto shook his head no and touched the raven's skin. His lips quivered and his body vibrated. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke and squeezed him tightly. He squeezed the life out Sasuke almost choking him. _

"_I hate you so much!" Naruto exclaimed. "I hate you so fucking much; I HOPE YOU DIE OLD AND LONELY" _

_Sasuke smiled widely in return hugging the blond back. "I'm glad you're alive too" He laughed. The blond was so much thinner then before. It felt awkward. Naruto ran his fingers through the raven's hair. It felt so good to be awake again and to feel this kind of body warmth. _

"_Guys we better get home to inform everyone" Kiba interrupted. Sasuke nodded standing up and helping Naruto up. They all walked towards Naruto's house. When they arrived the porch light was on. And so were all the lights. Sasuke knocked on the door twice before it was answered by Sakura. She stared at him then behind him. Garra. Kiba. Shino. Naruto. Her mouth dried and she brushed past Sasuke to jump into her brother's arms. She hugged him and told him how much she missed him._

"_I-I missed you too" Naruto responded as they made their way into the house. The Uchiha's were in the kitchen with the Uzumaki's. Mr. Uzumaki and Mrs. Uzumaki burst into tears of joy as they embraced their son and daughter both. Then Mr. Uchiha and Mrs. Uchiha hugged Naruto. "So glad you didn't forget us" Mr. Uchiha grinned. _

"_This calls for a celebration" Mrs. Uzumaki and Mrs. Uchiha both said at the same time. "I'll make Naruto's favorite dish" Mrs. Uzumaki recalled her famous ramen. "Come help us in the kitchen Sakura" Mrs. Uzumaki commanded. Sakura gawked at Sasuke before disappearing into the kitchen. _

"_Oh goody, now we have the TV to ourselves" Mr. Uzumaki and Mr. Uchiha laughed flipping the food channel to sports. _

"_Mom! I brought him over like you asked!" Itachi's voice echoed through the house as he came in through the front door. Naruto turned his attention to Itachi as he walked in. His hair was past his neck but he still had the same eyes. Just like Sasuke's of course. His stare made Naruto's bones twitch. He slowly walked over to Naruto. Sasuke watched closely and hid a sign of jealously as Naruto too walked over to him. They stood before each other before grasping one another. _

"_Either you're alive or they cloned the real Naruto, either way I'm beyond happy" Itachi whispered making Naruto laugh. Although they had gone through a lot and Itachi still had feelings for Naruto they both put that behind them for just once second. Naruto noticed a beautiful boy looking at him dead in the eyes. Pure jealously. Mrs. Uchiha came into the room followed by Mrs. Uzumaki and Sakura. Itachi released Naruto and backed up beside Sasori._

"_Guys this is Sasori" He introduced. Mrs. Uchiha dried her hands on a dish towel before examining the boy._

"_So this is the legendary Sasori who Itachi just can't stop seeing eh?" She cracked a smile making Sasori blush._

"_Mom stop it" Itachi groaned. _

"_I was only kidding"_

"_No she's not" Mr. Uchiha spoke keeping his eyes on the TV. _

"_Hush up will ya" Mrs. Uchiha swung the dish towel at her husband._

"_Anyway, as you know that's my mom and dad, Mr. Uzumaki and Mrs. Uzumaki, that's Sakura, This is Sasuke my younger brother, this is Kiba, Garra and Shino" _

"_Nice to meet you all" Sasori slyly bowed. _

"_And this is Naruto" He pointed to the blond. _

"_Heard all about you" Sasori winked. _

"_Mom is something BURNING?" Sakura panicked. _

"_Oh shoot!" Mrs. Uzumaki rushed into the kitchen then came back up. "Who wants pizza?" She shrugged smiling. _

"_I do!" Garra punched in numbers on his cellphone dialing the nearest pizza place. _

"_Half cheese, half pepperoni!" Mr. Uchiha ordered. _

_Naruto grinned at how happy everyone was. Moments like this should last forever. _

"_Blonde" A voice whispered behind him. It was Sasori. _

"_Yeah?" Naruto turned facing him._

"_Just so you know, I really like Itachi so please don't get in the way or you'll wish you never woke up from that coma" Sasori patted Naruto's shoulders before walking past him to go chat with Itachi….._

_TBC So I gave you a good length chapter and I kept running in and out of the room doing things so I didn't bother editing. LOL sorry people! REVIEW!_

_Naruto: So…after almost being killed I'm going to be murdered?_

_Me: Most likely if you don't stay away from Itachi_

_Itachi: .-. Poor you (can't keep your hands off of me eh? .)_

_Naruto: -.- what ever_

_Sasori: *Glares*_

_Me: O_O_

_Naruto: *sigh* goodbye people.._

_Sasori: That's what I thought_

_Itachi: O.O Okayyy then (HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THE CHAPTER!)_

_*Note: 8 more chapters and this story is COMPLETED* _


	26. Author's NOTE 3

**Author's Note:**

_**First of all hope 2011 is going great for you with lots of yaoiness lol. I'm having fun so far, trying to make it the best year yet. Buuut, sadly no updates from the following stories for quite awhile. Busy, busy! So sorry!**_

_**Thirst: Update should be around the mid of January or end (sorry, I want to cry)**_

_**Accidental love: Update should be around beginning of February. Longg time**_

_**Secret Affairs: Mid or end of January **_

_**He was a Southern Gentleman: Beginning of mid of February.**_

_**He's a robot for crying out loud: March? I'll try and push it between the end of February and beginning of March.**_

_**So sorry if this may be a little too long but as I said it's 2011 and I've become BUSY. Crazy! **_

_**Hope you have the best year ever with lots of great surprises!**_

_**~Naughtykisses~**_


	27. SNEAK PEEK CHAPTER 22

**I haven't updated since 2010..shockers..ahaha. And sorry to tell you this but this isn't a update it's a SNEAK PEEK. **** Enjoy…**

Brief passage of chapter 21:

"Blonde" A voice whispered behind him. It was Sasori.

"Yeah?" Naruto turned facing him.

"Just so you know, I really like Itachi so don't get in the way or you'll wish you never woke up from that coma" Sasori patted Naruto's shoulders before walking past him to go chat with Itachi.

Sneak Peek of Chapter 22:

"_Naruto, come take a walk with me" Sasuke mumbled to the blonde as they sat on the couch with everyone else, watching T.V. Naruto turned to him and nodded. They both stood up as everyone started into a conversation about the program they were watching. Naruto and Sasuke eased out of the front door closing it softly. They started down the block in silence until Naruto stirred up a conversation._

"_I've been in a coma for a good while huh?" _

_Sasuke stared at him then up at the night sky. A few stars twinkled. _

"_Yeah, yes you have" _

"_Has anything occurred between you and Sakura? I mean she is my sister and all and I still don't 100% approve of you Teme" Naruto's words shocked Sasuke. Had he given up on being with him? He did say that before the accident._

"_After she lied to me about being pregnant and all?" Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets. _

"_You forgive her right?" Naruto's eye brow shot up for the sky. _

"_I-I do…I mean" Sasuke paused to think. "Have you given up on me Naruto?" He asked all out of subject. _

_Naruto stopped. His breath grew shallow. His eyes grew dark and curious. Sasuke stopped also waiting to see what the blonde would say._

"_Given up on you?" He gasped._

"_Yeah, you still feel the same way you've felt before the accident, right?"_

"_Of course Teme" Naruto smiled. "You'll always be a nuisance to me but I'll accept you for Sakura's sake"_

_Sasuke had to blink twice. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. _

"_Wait a minute, Naruto, aren't you in love with me?" He asked._

"_I-In love with YOU?" Naruto's eyes widen. "No fucking way man, I clearly love Itachi, Uchiha Itachi"_

_Sasuke stood there in silence. Thoughts were rushing across his mind. 'Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, Naruto loves Itachi, Itachi, Uchiha Itachi, My brother, Naruto loves my brother, not me, but he told me he loved me, he _**loves **_me, he doesn't love me, he loves Itachi'_

"_Oh come on Naruto enough with the games, I love you okay? I finally admitted it, I don't care about Sakura and you hate Itachi, you confessed to me!" Sasuke insisted._

_Naruto balled up his fist and raised it. He punched Sasuke in the jaw sending him to stagger backwards. Sasuke couldn't believe it! Naruto just hit him._

"_You Bastard how dare you say that to me, Sakura's my beloved sister and she loves you, I never in my life confessed to you, I confessed to Uchiha Itachi, I can remember it!" Naruto shouted._

_Sasuke grip at his jaw and stared up at the blonde. He got it now. The fucking doctors didn't tell anyone that Naruto had forgotten some memories. And just to test it, he asked "What type of day was it when you confessed?"_

_Naruto proudly replied "It was a blizzard and he picked me up from my Aunt and Uncles house"…_

_~End of Sneak Peek~  
_

**So what do you think? There's more drama being unfold am I right?**


	28. Fresh Start

_So I didn't know if I could let you all wait any longer but here's chapter twenty two of Accidental Love. Enjoy and review : )_

_Theme song: I don't think I love you by Hoobastank_

_Chapter Twenty two_

"_Naruto, come take a walk with me" Sasuke mumbled to the blonde as they sat on the couch with everyone else, watching T.V. Naruto turned to him and nodded. They both stood up as everyone started into a conversation about the program they were watching. Naruto and Sasuke eased out of the front door closing it softly. They started down the block in silence until Naruto stirred up a conversation._

"_I've been in a coma for a good while huh?" _

_Sasuke stared at him then up at the night sky. A few stars twinkled. _

"_Yeah, yes you have" _

"_Has anything occurred between you and Sakura? I mean she is my sister and all and I still don't 100% approve of you Teme" Naruto's words shocked Sasuke. Had he given up on being with him? He did say that before the accident._

"_After she lied to me about being pregnant and all?" Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets. _

"_You forgive her right?" Naruto's eye brow shot up for the sky. _

"_I-I do…I mean" Sasuke paused to think. "Have you given up on me Naruto?" He asked all out of subject. _

_Naruto stopped. His breath grew shallow. His eyes grew dark and curious. Sasuke stopped also waiting to see what the blonde would say._

"_Given up on you?" He gasped._

"_Yeah, you still feel the same way you've felt before the accident, right?"_

"_Of course Teme" Naruto smiled. "You'll always be a nuisance to me but I'll accept you for Sakura's sake"_

_Sasuke had to blink twice. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. _

"_Wait a minute, Naruto, aren't you in love with me?" He asked._

"_I-In love with YOU?" Naruto's eyes widen. "No fucking way man, I clearly love Itachi, Uchiha Itachi"_

_Sasuke stood there in silence. Thoughts were rushing across his mind. 'Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, Naruto loves Itachi, Itachi, Uchiha Itachi, My brother, Naruto loves my brother, not me, but he told me he loved me, he _**loves **_me, he doesn't love me, he loves Itachi'_

"_Oh come on Naruto enough with the games, I love you okay? I finally admitted it, I don't care about Sakura and you hate Itachi, you confessed to me!" Sasuke insisted._

_Naruto balled up his fist and raised it. He punched Sasuke in the jaw sending him to stagger backwards. Sasuke couldn't believe it! Naruto just hit him._

"_You Bastard how dare you say that to me, Sakura's my beloved sister and she loves you, I never in my life confessed to you, I confessed to Uchiha Itachi, I can remember it!" Naruto shouted._

_Sasuke grip at his jaw and stared up at the blonde. He got it now. The fucking doctors didn't tell anyone that Naruto had forgotten some memories. And just to test it, he asked "What type of day was it when you confessed?"_

_Naruto proudly replied "It was a blizzard and he picked me up from my Aunt and Uncle's house, you act as if I've lost my memory or something stupid Teme" Naruto laughed before swerving around to walk back to the house. _

_Sasuke dared himself not to give up, so he gulped and followed Naruto. "Oh really? So why aren't you two dating now?"  
_

"_Oh, I don't know, maybe I was in a coma! You retard, and you know what I SHOULD SUE YOU" _

"_Sue me?" _

"_Yes sue you, sue you and take your license"_

"_Evidently it wasn't my fault and our families have already sued the idiots who caused the accident" _

"_Why was I even with you?"_

"_Because"_

"_Because isn't a fucking answer!"_

"_You seriously don't remember?"_

"_If I did, do you think I'd be asking you"_

"_Yes"_

"_Look…I'm trying to be nice here, I just got of a fucking coma and fine I won't blame you, and yes I'm glad were both okay, but, tell me WHY WAS I WITH YOU?"_

"_You…" Sasuke stopped. He wondered If he should tell Naruto the truth or not. Did everything happen to come to an end like this? He took a moment and stared into the blonde's eyes. The same eyes had many times before leaked tears because of him. Never again would that happen but was lying worth it? Maybe it was. _

"_You know what" Sasuke muttered. "I kind of forgot myself" He laughed nervously. The blonde stared at him suspiciously. This was for the best right? Maybe he should just give up on the blonde, forget him and go back to Sakura. Yes, this was right. This was the way things were meant to be. _

"_You retard" Naruto shook his head as they climbed the stairs to his house. _

"_You're the retard" Sasuke pushed him inside knowing this would trigger his anger._

"_YOU TEME BASTARD" Naruto blurted pushing him back. "Push me again and watch what happens!" Naruto stomped off into the kitchen. _

"_Boys will be boys" Mrs. Uchiha and Mrs. Uzumaki laughed taking a bite out of the pizza. _

"_Hey Sasuke, I saved you a piece" Sakura smiled sitting next to the raven on the couch. _

"_Thanks" Sasuke took it smiling. _

"_Sooo…" Sakura fidgeted. _

_Sasuke looked at her before putting down his pizza. "Sakura…what If I asked you back out..what would you say?"_

_Sakura shifted her eyes from the floor to Sasuke. "What?"_

_Sasuke sighed. "If I asked you back out, would you give me another chance or would you say no"_

_Sakura's eyes watered. She smiled moving closer to Sasuke. She looked down then back up at him. She stretched her neck, leaning in closer. She gave him a quick kiss on his lips and said "I hope that answers your question". _

"_Great" Sasuke took her hand pulling her up off of the couch. _

"_Mr. and Mrs. Uzumaki" He cleared his throat. Everyone at the table stared at him, including the blonde with a mouth full of crust. _

"_I sincerely apologize for everything that has happened to Sakura and Naruto. I know most of it was my fault but now I believe my mind is clear and I want-_

"_Start over" Mrs. Uzumaki's eyebrow rose as she intercepted Sasuke._

"_Yes" He replied. _

_Mrs. Uzumaki turned to her daughter. "I want you to think about this and what your actions has caused in the past and if you feel that you can handle the future problems more maturely then I believe me nor your father can stand in your way"_

"_I promise I will mom" Sakura grinned._

"_Well…the boring couple has returned" Itachi took a sip off his soda only for it to cause him to choke after his mother's hand met the back of his head. _

"_Stop being so rude" She growled but then turned back to Sasuke. "I wish the best for you two and things should work out just fine"_

_Mr. Uzumaki and Mr. Uchiha exchanged glances before looking at their kids and nodding. "We agree"_

"_Just because I didn't act on what I said doesn't mean I don't mean it still, Sasuke" Mr. Uzumaki gave the warmest smile ever giving Sasuke goose bumps. _

"_Yes sir" Sasuke replied as a flustered Sakura stared from him to her dad. _

"_Hmph, you two might as well get married" Naruto chuckled causing everyone at the table to stare at him. _

"_And die happily ever after of boredom together, Naruto I was thinking the same thing" Itachi joined in. _

_Naruto blushed and nodded. _

"_Okayyy" Kiba scratched his head. "WHO WANTS TO PLAY NARUTO'S WII" _

"_I do!" Sasori was the first up. _

"_Hey! You guys didn't ask ME!" Naruto yelled following them upstairs…_

~ The Uchiha's House ~

"_Come in" Itachi stated taking the earphones from his ear. Sasuke walked into the room closing the door behind him. _

"_Little bro can't sleep? Aww" _

_Sasuke glared at Itachi before taking a seat on his red bean bag. _

"_Just come up here beside me" Itachi patted an empty space on his bed._

"_Cut it out okay, I came to talk about Naruto"_

"_Oooh, so you want Naruto and Sakura, so greedy"_

"_I'm forgetting Naruto" Sasuke didn't hesitate to tell Itachi._

_Itachi blinked twice before saying "I didn't hear you, what?"_

"_I said I'm forgetting Naruto" Sasuke repeated sounding every bit annoyed._

"_How do you forget a person?"_

"_You know what I mean Itachi, besides it's easy to forget some because evidently he forgot me"_

_Itachi's mind went blank. "I'm confused"_

"_Naruto lost his memory of me"_

"_Did the doctor tell you that lie?" Itachi snickered._

"_I'm dead fucking serious" Sasuke exploded. _

_Itachi frowned. "Okay, I'm sorry, now how do you know this?"  
_

"_I asked had he given up on me and he was more confused then you are, he said what did I mean and I told him about how he loved me before the car accident but then he said he loved Itachi"_

"_So he finally realized it. Oh sweet MOTHER! I told you I would win!" Itachi plopped up. _

"_You're not letting me finish!" _

"_There's nothing to finish you just won't admit that Naruto doesn't love you anymore"_

"_He lost his memory I'm telling you! I even recalled the night I picked him up from his Aunt and Uncle's house the same night he confessed to me, but he said he confessed to you"_

"_Aunt and Uncle's house? I don't remember..woa..you're right"_

"_That's what I was trying to tell you"_

"_Why didn't the doctors mention anything?"_

"_I don't know!"_

"_So, you mean to tell me, Naruto thinks he loves me?"_

"_Yeah.."_

"_And you're not doing anything about it?"_

"_No"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because Itachi, Because!"_

"_Because isn't a fucking answer!"_

_Sasuke gave Itachi a small smile as he stood up. _

"_I love Sakura and I think its best Naruto forgets he ever liked me"_

"_Ha, you were never a good liar but since you're giving up so easily I won't hesitate as much I did before"_

_Sasuke opened the door nodding. "Take care of him"_

"_Just don't regret it" Itachi mischievous grinned as his brother left the room. He laid back down, shoving the earphones back in his ear…_

**TBC…. So this was good and long! I hope! And review and tell me what you thought! Later..**


	29. AUTHOR'S NOTE 4

ACCIDENTAL LOVE REQUEST

Author's note: Hey reviewers, hope your spring break is the best and very safe. And to those who aren't going anywhere I could use your help for this story. I know how I want the ending and everything to go but now that Sasuke has given up on Naruto and turned back to Sakura. What should come next? It's like a big, love pentagon lol. So here are the orders below:

1. Sasuke gives up on Naruto

2. Sasuke gets back with Sakura

3. Itachi is ready to take Naruto

4. ? (insert event on how he does this)

5. ? (insert event on how Sasori responds)

6. Sasuke avoids Naruto

7. ? (insert event)

You get the picture right? So if you would kindly leave a review or inbox me with your best creative ideas for #4, #5 and #7 this chapter will be up in no time! THANK YOU!

~Naughtykisses was here~


	30. AUTHOR'S NOTE 5

AUTHOR'S NOTE 5

Hey readers and reviewers! I know I've been away from this story for quite a bit but I was feeling stressed about it. I don't want to drag it too long and make it seem like you're reading a Soap Opera. (Reviewer who spoke of that, thanks) And yes I'm aware of Sasuke's lack of stubbornness. That will come into play later on. And Naruto's appearance is, I admit confusing, very confusing. But that will also come into play.

I just want you to know I plan on finishing this story and the last few chapters will be up before this year ends.

Thanks for reviewing, and adding me and/or Accidental Love to your favorites.

HAVE A GREAT SUMMER.

~Naughty kisses was here~


	31. Ending Chapter

**MUST READ:**

**Guys. I'm ending this without putting up chapters. Hate me, yeah, yeah. Sorry but that's how I'm doing this. I hope you enjoyed the whole story, excused my grammar errors and everything but I'm starting fresh and soon this story will no longer be available. I'll delete Jan 23 2012. I'm not asking you to review but thanks for staying with me. Sorry it ended this way and I hope you are satisfied with the ending.**

Missing MID chapters summary: Itachi and Naruto draw closer together during Naruto's time out of the hospital. Naruto asks what happened before the accident between Sasuke and him and Itachi refuses to tell him he's in love with Sasuke. Meanwhile, Sasuke and Sakura are trying to patch things up which is hard because of Sasuke's feelings. Sasori still tries to keep up being friends with Itachi but can't resist being jealous of Naruto. And then Naruto slowly starts to remember that he's in love with Sasuke and memories start coming back….and now…

(END) Chapter:

_**Itachi's POV:**_

I watched as Naruto started palming his face repeatedly. "I'm in love with him." He admitted.

I scratched my head, my heart feeling crushed. "You are…and you were before the accident. Now you remember?"

"I..remember." He glanced up at me and I desperately wanted to grab him and devour his lips. But I resisted the urge which would make things even more difficult.

"Why didn't you…tell me when I asked you?"

"I love you, and I wanted you for myself. I'm sorry. I…forgive me Naruto." I implored as I dropped in front of him. "I'm sorry."

"You're an idiot." He mumbled and slapped me across my head. I glanced up at him. "Go ahead and hit me as much as you want." I stared at him blankly.

"I won't hit you." He said even though he slapped me again. "I'm just sorry that I can't return your feelings. But the one you need to give those feelings to, is Sasori. He…is crazy about you. Idiot."

I stood up. "What?"

The blond crossed his arms and glared at me. "He told me himself and anyone can tell except you. He's in love with you. Now…GO!" He pushed me. He pushed me again.

"Go…and tell him- Tell him what?" I shouted.

"Tell him anything!" He shouted back.

I pointed at Naruto before running up to him and capturing his lips with mine. The kiss was sweet and unforgettable although it lasted a second. "And go tell my idiot brother…anything." And I turned away from him. I left him.

I felt relieved. I did what was right and let him go. Let him go to who he really loved.

I sent Sasori a text message to meet me at the same Café we first meet at. He was there before I got there. He looked flushed and tired.

"Did you run here?"

"…Smart answer…" He gasped through heavy breathing and smiled. I frowned.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

I nodded. "Well…I let him go. I…give up on him now."

Sasori's eyes widened. "You okay?"

I nodded.

"Uh…I'm sorry to hear about that." He ran his fingers through his hair.

I glanced up at him, our eyes locking. "Don't lie."

"What?"

"Tell me the truth. You're happy about it. Aren't you?"

We sat in silence for a while before he responded. "Yes…I am"

"And?" I pestered trying to get him to continue.

"And I love you." His eyes fell to the table.

"You know…"

"I know.." He replied without me finishing. "But try to fall in love with me. Try."

I nodded and silence spoke for us afterwards.

He grinned up at me five minutes later. And I could not resist grinning back.

_**Sakura's POV:**_

I sat in Sasuke's car parked in front of my house. I smiled at him and he forced a smile back.

"Bye" I spoke sweetly.

"Bye." He repeated.

I sat there in his face, waiting for the last piece of a goodbye. I was testing if he was forcing himself or was not. And right now. He was. He leaned over to kiss me but I stopped him. I pushed him away with my palm and groaned.

"Sasuke…"

"Yes?" He asked worriedly. "Did I do something?"

"Why are you forcing yourself?" I nearly shouted in question.

"Sakura.."

"Why can't you…fight back? I mean, it isn't over. Make my stupid brother remember he's in love with you. I can't stand to stay in this relationship with someone who loves my own brother and forces themselves to stay with me. Am I an unwanted puppy or something? Are you staying because there's nowhere else to go?"

"You know it's not like that."

"Stop lying" I snorted and glanced out the window. I sighed and looked at him. "Just…let's break up. For good because you guys are making me feel like a crazy bitch who gets what she wants no matter whose hurt…I know I may have lied and everything. I don't apologize but I was wrong."

Sasuke cracked a sincere smile. "You're not a crazy bitch. You're a really sweet person who I still love. And I want you to find someone better than me.…" He caressed my cheek.

"Thank you." I huffed and opened the door. "Oh and don't come back to me when my brother kicks your ass and rips your heart into two." I smiled and closed the door behind me waving. I turned away from his car and slowly walked up the drive way.

I stopped to wipe the leaking tears that I tried to restrain. But they flowed freely because I did something I thought I'd never do.

I let go the person I love deeply to my brother.

_**Naruto's POV:**_

I sat down on Itachi's lawn and sighed while plucking the grass from its roots. I laid back and stared at the blazing sun. It was so hot.

I closed my eyes and licked my dry lips over and over.

"Teme is going to pay for this…"

"Pay for what?" A familiar voice asked from above. I popped open my eyes and found Sasuke standing there with garden hose. Water spurted from it and fell over me. It was cool but did not cool my angry temper. I got to my feet and went at him.

"What do you think you're doing, wetting me up?" I reached for him but he backed up and sprayed more water on me. Water slapped my face and entered my nose. The cold water touched my skin and drenched my clothes. I stood there. I stood there and let the water soak me.

Sasuke dropped the hose and laughed. "You gonna punch my face in?" He asked.

"Something like that" I stepped closer and he didn't move away. I grabbed his collar and pulled him under the shade of a tree. I glanced around to see if neighbors were out and watching.

I pushed my now wet lips against his. I kissed him. And when I wanted to pull apart he pulled me in and pressed my back against the tree trunk. He kissed back hard with his hands grabbing my shoulders. When I tried to tell him to stop he wouldn't listen and kissed me even more. We stood there kissing for three minutes.

He finally pulled away and stared at me.

"I…remembered my feelings for you." I muttered. "And…"

_**Sasuke's POV:**_

"And you love me." I smirked.

"Don't be so cocky" Naruto snarled and rolled his eyes.

"Don't be so resistant." I growled back.

"If I was resistant I wouldn't have kissed you!" He retorted.

"Then kiss me again!" I raged with madness.

"Fine, I will!" He yelled back and pulled me down for another kiss. I felt his tongue slip in and glide along my teeth. I moaned into his mouth before he bit down on my tongue. I jolted away in pain. He snickered.

"That was no accident!" I spat at him and wiped my lips.

He smiled. He smiled the prettiest smile ever and gazed at me deeply like he saw through me and replied, "No it wasn't. But falling in love with you was."

I raised a brow before I found myself attached to his lips again. I nibbled his bottom lip before pulling away and whispering. "Then make it the best accident you ever had."

"I will…" He whispered back. "Now kiss me again before I break your face bastard Teme."

"Shut up stupid Dobe." I replied yet kissed him again.

**~The End!~**


End file.
